Will You Always
by Sorul
Summary: The Planet dies, after a long battle to fight the poison infecting the lifestream. She must once more place her trust in her Hero, even if he doesn't know it himself.
1. Cloudy Skies of Uncertianty

Will You Always

This Story is intended to be a slash fanfic. Purely recreational, and I make no money from it. Sqare Enix owns all rights to the characters here in. Ignores DoC.

Everything leading up to this story is Canon, but this story is undeniably AU since everything changes.

The Planet dies, after a long battle to fight the poison infecting the lifestream. She must once more place her trust in her Hero, even if he doesn't know it himself.

I'm always looking for a beta who would like to not only read through and fix my typos, (Lazy Art Student) but to motivate me and kick my ass until I write more.

Though I do have everything pretty much planned out for this story, I do take suggestions, so if there is a pairing MM or MF you want to see or anything else, feel free to pester me. The more into it you are, the more into it I am.

Will You Always

Chapter one

**Cloudy Skies of Uncertainty**

Cloud Strife coughed into his hand, not even wincing when he was met with blood. How long had it been? Everyone was gone. It wasn't the first time he thought about it in the last few weeks. He thought after the healing waters that had saved them, that it was over. He thought he could finally rest.

He was the only one left. Their voices were nothing but whispers in the dying lifestream.

Yuffie has been first. She had only just taken her spot as the leader of her people. It was shameful that she had fallen so easily to the blackness. After the ninja, everyone else started dropping. Edge was now a ghost town.

There was nothing left. Tiffa, the kids, Vincent, Even ShinRa and the Turks were gone, taken by the lifestream.

Mako eyes stared listlessly up at the sun. He felt so helpless.

The normal shock of blond hair was matted with dirt and blood, crusted over and flaking off. His once strong limbs were nothing but thin skin stretched over bone. Could he not die? Why did he have to endure alone?

Depressing thoughts, to be sure, but Cloud had no other thought worth thinking. He felt forsaken. A tear would have fallen, had he the ability to cry. No, a madman had stripped him of that long before.

Zack.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

The sun really was too strong. The thought popped into his head as he lay his broken body down. He didn't need shelter. The monsters were gone, only he remained.

_Weapon._

Cloud's eyes flew open.

The sun was…gone?

Where the sun should have lit the sky, Cloud's sight was met with green. The planet, now a desolate wasteland where nothing could grow was covered in a Mako Green Hue. It felt as though time was standing still. Cloud was reminded of the Astronomy tower in Cosmo Canyon.

_Weapon. Save. Die._

The sound was crippling. Cloud could hear it in his bones, vibrating through his soul. _Was this what it felt like to die? _He thought, shuddering.

_**Cloud**_**…**

"Aeris?" He knew that voice. It sounded so sad, though it could have been his imagination. He was passed the point of caring. He was nothing more than an animal, discarded.

_**Cloud, Forgive me.**_

_Weapon. Save. Die. Tool. Use. Last._

The Planet's voice hurt.

Cloud was oddly aware of someone screaming. Odd since he had just wallowed that he was the only one left. Even with that knowledge it took him a few more moments to realize _he_ was the one screaming. Mako had failed him long ago and he'd since given up hope he'd become anything other than what had befallen Dr. Crescent.

"Aeris. Make it stop." He gasped out. His body felt like it was going to rip in two. Would this be his torture for eternity?

_Save. Weapon. Final. Fight. Calamity. Wrong. Threat. Weapon. Save._

Again and again. The same thing. He was going crazy.

He felt, rather than saw the planet give one last shuddering breath, before going still. Cloud seemed to be suspended, frozen in that one moment. He didn't know how long he had been there, a fixture in the stillness after the end. It could have been weeks, hours, months minutes, years or even a second, but the next thing he knew, the Planet exploded into a brilliant lightshow.

While That should have been the end, The planet winking out of existence forever, the fragmented power began to concentrate. How was he still alive? There were too many questions as he floated in space.

Everything was dark. He should have been dead? Why was his vision green again? Cloud turned his attention to the energy, the last will of his once beautiful planet, gathering. He felt… Peace.

_**The Beginning of the End Cloud. **_

o-This is a line-o

Sephiroth had finally lost his keepers, at least for the moment. He didn't really know where he was, but the thirteen year old didn't seem to care. He needed out; Away from the labs and away from the tests. Things had been fine until Gast had left. There was no one left to control Hojo.

He stopped when the trees had begun to thin. Where could he go? He had no one. Perhaps his getting out would cause them to move the lab? If, he could get someone to save him. The teen almost laughed. He was strong enough to fight anyone else, so why was he so afraid of Hojo? Was it normal, to fear ones' father? Sephiroth didn't know.

He was too lost in his thoughts that the sound of footfalls crunching in the snow almost didn't register. "Show yourself." His voice was low, deadly.

Mako eyes stared back at him.

A boy, no older than four stood at the tree line. What was a kid that young even doing out? His answer soon revealed itself.

"Ma's sick." A small hand reached out for him, beckoning him forward.

Mako Eyes.

_Mako Eyes_. Just like his own. He knew meeting this boy was something of destiny. With no other thoughts on the matter, Sephiroth took the last few steps to where the boy was, grasping his hand.

The boy, though small, seemed to know exactly where he was going, navigating the trail as though he'd done it before a million times. Impossible. Even Sephiroth would be hard pressed to travel these mountain trails. For a four year old to be able to, well, it would have been odd.

But what wasn't odd about the boy? Mako eyes, navigation, small hands… warmth. Strange when mako would make one's body freeze if not administered right.

It wasn't long before Sephiroth found himself sitting in a fire-lit room with a young Mako-Eyed enigma. Just who the hell was this kid?

There was a woman, in a bed by the fire, but she seemed still.

"Momma fell into a M…Mako pool." The boy said slowly, careful to say each word correctly.

Mako pool? Was the woman still alive? Mako could and would kill. "When?" He found himself asking, his eyes meeting with eyes too old for their owner.

"Before I was Bo…Born."

To say Sephioth was thrown for a loop would have been a gross understatement. That this little waif of a boy had been born after his mother was over exposed to Mako was almost unheard of. He made his way over to the woman, seeing her gaunt face beneath the quilts.

She was awake? Staring at him? The perception of thirteen years of training and logistics had been shattered in one instant by this backwoods family.

"The Pla-net is crying." The woman's weak voice whispered up at them. "Mistake… C…can't remember…"

"Momma? Don't talk." He placed his hand on hers, trying to give her strength. The little boy's eyes were misty, but not a tear fell. How cruel to be without tears. Sephiroth had never cried himself, but he never really felt any sadness.

Sephiroth placed his hand on the woman's head. She was cold. "Mister?" He turned to get a good look at those haunting _mako eye_s. He was sure they would have been blue, had they not been almost pulsing with green.

"Please… No one will… My son…" The woman once again got his attention. "My Son, no one will… look after… no one…. Will." She coughed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Momma, Fenrir… I have her too and Ma." The boy insisted. "Can you help Ma? The Planet hurt her?" It was obvious that, though the boy was bright beyond his years, he was still just a child, lost and confused. Sephiroth felt a pang of regret, knowing there was nothing he could do to really help the boy.

"I'm sorry." The silver haired teen bent down too the boy's level. "I can't help you. Hojo…." Sephiroth's voice held in his throat. Could he really do that? Would the woman be better off dead than in the clutches of that man? "Hojo could…. Maybe..?" He, for once, didn't sound too sure of himself.

The woman seemed to reawaken at that name. "No!" She struggled to get up, fighting the Mako-Haze. Just how was this woman still alive with over four years of Mako Poison? She seemed to be holding on by a thread of life. "Monster…. Not a man…"

The boy turned white as a sheet. "No…" He shook his head. Sephiroth, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why this family acted so violently towards the man. He was sure Hojo never left the labs if he didn't need to. He was sure these people had never met the man. "Hojo bad. Fenrir said no Hojo."

Was that the boy's name? Or the woman? He had said it before, but he didn't think it was that woman's name. "I can't say I'd blame you."

"Ma?"

"The tears from the cloudy skies of uncertainty, rest the hope of knowledge." The woman's eyes were vacant, and it no longer sounded like her voice, but lighter, as though there had been nothing ailing her at all. She drew in a shuddering breath, and just like a felled monster, she vanished into the lifestream, leaving green wisps . The tendrils soon vanished, returning to the planet.

Something inside Sephiroth told him it should not have ended like that. There was something wrong. He turned back to the boy, looking down at those sad eyes, finally crying. Mako Tears.

"Boy?"

"I have a name!" He snapped, causing Sephiroth to wince. He had not expected such a temper. "Cloud. I'm Cloud Strife!"

A Nibel wolf cried in the distance. The wolfsong that followed could have moved a lesser man to tears. "Cloud…"

TBC

On the next Will You Always

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Zack, why'd you stop?"_

"_What the hell Spike!"_

"_Sephiroth!"_

_The dreams just wouldn't stop! He could feel the sword running him through, though he never saw a face. _


	2. Sweet Nightmares

**Special thanks goes out to Golden feathers Edward for being the beta for Chapter 2. Also a big thanks to SugarCubeChibi, without her help and the crack of her whip, this chapter may have been a lifeless shell. **

Will You Always

Chapter 2

Sweet Nightmares

Everything was dark. The moon, that should have been glowing brightly, seemed to mirror the flickering of colorless smoke. Flames licked at the air, as though to taste the sky. Buildings, draped in shadow and engulfed in fire, swayed ominously, only a heartbeat from caving in.

He was running, faster and faster, the urgency too great. The little house, tucked away on the edge of town, was smoldering, engulfed in the torrent that caught the town. His legs pumped faster, trying to get to the house. Someone was inside!

A hand reached out, his hand? Fingers pushed at the burning wood. His arms were on fire. Faintly, he could hear the sound of his own voice, cracking and crying for his mother.

Sephiroth woke, covered in sweat. He could _feel_ the fire from his dream, licking at his skin. Staring down at his hands, he was pleased when they were flawless and burn free.

How many times had he dreamt of shadows he'd never met, hearing names he couldn't place? How many times had he woke, bones aching from phantom pains? The dreams of night and darkness, were never ending.

Nothing seemed to quell the fire's hunger; nothing seemed to staunch the flow of blood. Sephiroth felt he was doomed to dream of a time he could never remember. They had felt so real, like a memory from long before.

Memories of his time before ShinRa and SOLDIER were always spotty. What little Sephiroth did remember led him to wished he hadn't. The pain they caused, and the scars they placed upon his soul were beginning to weigh heavily on his psyche.

While his memories were still hazy, his first clear memory was meeting Genesis and Angeal. The two men were kindred spirits and grew to be the only people he trusted. It was through his friends that the scars began to heal.

Sephiroth slipped from his bed, not wanting to linger on the off chance the dreams would haunt him while he was awake. The cool tiles of the floor chilled his feet. Had he been anyone else, he would have shivered from the cold. He didn't bother to make his bed, it was always made when he came home from work.

He made haste to pull on his uniform, and black leather coat .The harness clipped closed across his chest and he grabbed Masamune. While he didn't normally need the sword in the office, the habitual training was hard to break.

He was out the door in minutes, leaving behind his terrors and strife, and heading down to the Company break room.

He _needed_ coffee.

Coffee was his one indulgence before he resigned himself to a desk for the rest of the day. The New recruits needed to be screened still, and with Genesis refusing to do paperwork, it fell on the General to pick up the slack. Once Sephiroth thought of telling Genesis he'd be _his_ hero if he did the paper work, but the General quickly dispelled the idea. The red head was too smart for that.

Moments later, he found himself pleasantly surprised to see Angeal. The raven haired SOLDIER First offered a smile before handing him a foam cup filled with black elixir.

"Forgive me my friend, but you seem to as though a behemoth ran you over," Angeal chuckled, taking his own coffee and sitting down. He cocked his head, motioning for Sephiroth to do the same. "Care to talk?"

"No." Came his flat reply.

"While normally I'd not press the subject, I'm not sure how much more you can take," Angeal looked seriously worried. Genesis had been distant as of late, so it was no wonder why the raven haired SOLDIER First was worried.

"I'm not unwell or hurt. I just haven't slept," Sephiroth confessed, never quite looking Angeal in the eyes. His eyes focused on the dry patch of wall, mapping out another crack ShinRa had yet to fix. It was hard enough not spilling his guts out to one of his only friends. "Why are you up so early?" He tried to changing the subject.

Angeal caught on to his ploy quick, giving a light glare. "I've got training with the puppy. Besides, I always get up this early. Genesis is the one who sleeps until noon."

There was no denying that. For as long as Sephiroth had known his friends, Genesis Rhapsodos was always known for his dramatics and lack of functionality in the wee hours before noon. Had he found him awake before lunch Sephiroth would have worried.

A fine silver brow lifted, Sephiroth giving a questioning glance. "I thought he was potty trained already."

Angeal smiled at the dry way Sephiroth cracked a joke. Something he often came to expect from the introvert General was his lack of tact and his bland humor. "Quite right. I'm thinking of teaching him how to play dead next."

Sephiroth knew what that meant. Angeal was known for his hard training as well as his strong sense of honor and loyalty. "Don't work him too hard. We'll need someone to send after the cadets. Brass likes his face, sets the pawns at ease and makes them easier to control."

It was no company secret, how Sephiroth felt towards most of the incoming cadets. While it was true that many of them would not last a month of basic training, most the others would not pass the Mako test. Sephiroth never quite understood why so many people tried to be something they were not.

"One can only hope that this batch will show some promise."

o-This is a line-o

Cloud stared up at the building, intimidated. There had to have been a hundred floors!

Midgar was a big place. He'd seen very little of what went on under the plate, but for a boy raised in a town with no more than a hundred people, the bustling streets of Midgar were overwhelming.

He had spirited away during the night, dreaming of becoming a SOLDIER, but now he was here he had no idea what to do next. His home life had been lacking. He had a roof over his head and a harsh task master. Before Tifa had started her training, Cloud had been living with her and her father, the mayor.

When Tifa's mother had died, Cloud found himself living on his own in a house at the end of town. Sure, the Mayor would provide for him, but it was never enough. Fenrir, a Nibel Wolf, had adopted him after her pups had been mauled by a dragon. He didn't know much about the world, having been raised by a wolf, but the musings of the planet never guided him wrong.

The Planet wanted him in SOLDIER. He _had_ to be a SOLDIER.

Cloud squared his shoulders, marching up the stairs. "Sorry, No public admittance. Please come back during the public hours posted on the wall." That was unexpected. The guard at the door did not seem like he was going to relent.

"Get out of my way," Cloud's tone didn't betray how insecure he felt. His palms were clammy and a bead of sweat dripped slowly down his neck. Was that a gun strapped to the man's back? The mayor had one of those, shot it at him once too. He shuddered at the memory.

"Go home kid." The guard took a step forward, effectively blocking the path.

"Hey, Zack, why'd you stop?"

Cloud's attention was drawn to the men behind him. How had they gotten there? He hadn't heard anyone come up.

"Some kid's blocking the entrance," The man closest to Cloud said. He was large, with eyes like the sky at night_. A glowing indigo blue_… his mind supplied. _SOLDIER._

Here he was, Country Bumpkin, about to enter the same building as the world's best fighters. "It's rude to stare," He quipped, sending a darker glare at the SOLDIERs. What right did they have, staring at him like that? He'd had enough of being walked on and eyed.

The other, a Second Class SOLDIER, elbowed his friend in the gut. "Sorry kid, Lieutenant Fair here seems to be lacking in his manners."

Zack was quickly knocked out of his stupor with a click of his teeth. "Oof." Obviously, he had not expected Cloud to brush him off so lightly. He glowered at his friend, batting at him to back the hell away.

_What the hell?_ Cloud blinked, ignoring the kid comment. "I want to join SOLDIER. Where do I sign up?"

"Really? Spike! One simply doesn't join or sign up for SOLDIER," Zack shook his head, obviously disgusted with the idea.

"The kid's a bumpkin. He wouldn't know," A new voice shot in.

A man stood, in all his red headed glory, in the doorway. His uniform was mysteriously missing the tie and looked like he'd slept in it before coming to work. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the man who had originally blocked Cloud's way. "Disturbance on the cams," He pointed to a black dome on the building's side.

"I resent that!" The blond crossed his arms. It wasn't his fault that he was born in the mountains, far away from ShinRa. Sure, he didn't know anything, but he sure as hell knew he'd be able to toss the redhead. What was he, a twig?

Zack let out a hearty chuckle, reaching over to ruffle the blond spikes. "Spike, the Turks have to recruit you. Though even I know we are low on SOLDIERS, the Turks have to deem you worthy."

His blood was boiling. Did these people think him a child?

In the distance, a wolf howled.

The other SOLDIER was the first to break the silence. "I'll tell Lieutenant General Hewley you'll be late," He hustled his way through the door, sidestepping Cloud. He was obviously on edge.

Zack didn't seem about to argue getting out of suicide drills for the day. Cloud felt as though the black haired SOLDIER, Zack, would do anything to get out of training. He looked into his eyes, seeing a mirror of his own. He'd always been told his eyes glowed when he got too excited or too upset but seeing it mirrored in another put him off.

"You shouldn't be so upset," Zack tried to smooth things over but the blond didn't see that as an option.

Cloud steeled himself. Of course he was upset right now. What right did this SOLDIER have telling him he wasn't good enough. His blood was boiling. He could feel his senses prickling.

"Holy hell! Reno! Do you see that?" Zack took a step back, causing Cloud to step forward. "He's greening!" It wasn't normal. Cloud knew he was different, but to see such a reaction from someone he hadn't grown up to know was a shell shock.

Reno smirked. "What, Second Class Zack Fair afraid?" He never took his eyes off Cloud, even as he addressed the SOLDIER.

A shrill howl broke the sudden silence like a knife through butter. Reno gave a smug smirk to the SOLDIER. "I think there's more to Chocobo-brains then meets the eye."

Zack's mouth dropped open. "Spike?"

"It is a Nibel Wolf," Cloud clarified, not at all bothered by the assessment. "And why do you keep calling me Spike?"

"Forget it kid, Fair has names for everyone," Reno gave a tug at his own hair. "I've been trying to get 'im to call me red. With hair like yours, I'm surprised you weren't mistaken for a Chocobo.'

Zack's eye twitched, he was having none of that it seemed. "What the hell, Spike?"

The men looked Semi-amiable. Cloud was disinclined to respond to the nickname. "I'm Cloud, not Spike," He turned his head and gave Reno a sour look. "Or Chocobo-Brains."

"Right, right," Zack jumped again as the wolf-howl cried out again.

Zack seemed jumpy. If he thought a Nibel wolf was loose in Midgar, then Cloud wasn't surprised. "Reno, we should report this," He motioned at the sound, the howl crying out once more.

"No," Cloud shook his head. "Fenrir is my family."

Reno sobered. While Nibel wolves were not dangerous, if there was one, there was always three more, and those turn into nine more and before anyone would be the wiser, the city would be full of them.

"Fenrir isn't in the City," Cloud spoke as though he read Reno's mind. Liquid magma dripped through his veins. He was just so angry.

_Calm._

Such a sweet voice… It seemed to resonate within Cloud's bones, cooling his ire.

_Child. Planet. Calm. Weapon._

"Kid?" Reno's voice held a hint of question to it, as though he were unsure.

Cloud was sure the greening of his eyes, as the SOLDIER called it, had vanished. Everything began to chill, dousing the blaze that had been his emotions. Maybe he would have been better off without emotions. He seemed to cause too much trouble with them.

"I'm fine."

"Cloud then," Zack held up his hands in surrender. "I should probably go find that wolf."

"There's no need. She's right here." He held out his hand, feeling the warm glow that was the planet flowing through him. Light danced about his fingers, fluttering to and fro for a moment. The shimmer of white turned blue and began to pulsate; every pulse was like a heart-beat. The pounding of the raw magic coming from the Materia began to concentrate, flashing brightly before finally winking out. Cloud seemed unaffected when his shadow came to life.

"Reno! Get Tseng!"

Cloud vaguely registered the hint of panic that laced Zack's voice. He had been under the impression that anyone could use the marbles. The voice had often whispered to him those words.

o-this is a line-o

Cloud was nervous. He was sure that the Wutian man could hear his heart thudding like a drum in his chest. From what he surmised, this meeting was not normal. He felt helpless and not in control. He hated losing control of a situation.

Once he had summoned Fenrir, everything turned around. The SOLDIER had calmly taken over the situation and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a chair across from the Wutian man. The name plate on the desk said Tseng, so he assumed that was the man's name.

But then, why the hell was he staring holes into him. He had no doubt that the red-head, _Reno_, had informed this man of whatever it was that made him run. Was that why he seemed to be burning his eyes though his soul? For a moment, Cloud thought the man could see inside his very being with those glassy black eyes. Honestly, Fenrir wasn't a threat. Cloud never understood why people always ran from her.

Cloud's large blue eyes locked onto Tseng's almond black iris. There was nothing there to give away, no secrets to glean knowledge from. In short, Cloud pronounced him as unreadable. The thought alone made his heart pound even more. How could someone be so cold? He would have thought it impossible, had he not been seeing it for himself.

It could have been minutes or merely seconds before the man spoke. "Good afternoon, My name is Tseng." At once Cloud knew, Tseng was dangerous. He was not a man to mess around with. Where the SOLDIER seemed kind and the Turk seemed annoying, Tseng was unquestionably a threat. Cloud could feel those dark orbs pick him apart and dissect his inner being. A chill raced up his spine.

"Sir," Cloud replied in kind, "It is an honor. My name is Cloud Strife." He nodded his head in respect, for the man in front of him demanded respect. Cloud was disinclined to show anything but the utmost courtesy.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to join SOLDIER. One does not just sign up, for such an elite fighting group."

"So I've been told," Cloud didn't like where this was heading. He felt his stomach tighten and start to rebel. "Sir." He added after another moment of hesitation.

"But," Tseng paused for what Cloud thought of as a dramatic effect, "It was also brought to my attention that you caught the eye of one of my Turks." Tseng gave a slight smirk. Obviously he'd seen the footage from in front of the building himself. "Reno doesn't scout just anyone."

Though he could not see it now, Cloud was sure Reno had informed him of his abnormality. His glowing eyes had always given him some problems. Cloud was sure he would no doubt be an asset to ShinRa Electric Power Company.

"The annoying Red head?" Feigning indifference, Cloud cocked his head to the door.

Again, Tseng _seemed_ pleasantly surprised with him. "The very same," He agreed with a nod of his head. He obviously knew Reno was listening in. Cloud could have sworn he heard him cursing from the other room.

"Now, tell me Cloud. How long have you been exposed to Mako?"

Cloud frowned. Mako? What was that? He'd heard it before, but where? _The pools of green._ "You mean the green stuff that comes from the ground?"

Tseng chuckled, his eyes focused solely on Cloud. "Yes." The amusement at his naivety made Cloud bristle.

"Sir, I don't remember." There was so much sincerity in Cloud's voice that there was no way the Turk would believe his words to be anything _but_ the truth. "The Mayor of Nibelheim told me my mother fell into a pool of the green before I was born, but he also said he wasn't sure since no one knew I existed until Fenrir brought me to his door. But, I don't remember, I was too small."

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen, Sir. I think." Cloud was once again, unsure of himself. He knew he was going places, but the back of his mind kept whispering to him. Speaking of dangers he could not see and of men he ought to fear, the sweet sound keeping him on edge.

"Well, Cloud Strife, Orphan of the Nibel region and maybe fourteen years of age, welcome to the first day of the rest of your life." Tseng reached out to give the shell shocked boy a handshake. "Boot Camp starts in one week at 0600. I'm sure Second Class Zackary Fair wouldn't mind getting you settled in," He raised his voice, knowing that both Zack and Reno were listening in Cloud guessed it was some sort of ritual or routine.

o-This is a line-o

Another paper, sign, put away. Another paper, sign put away. Another paper, sign, put away. Science department request, throw away.

Just another day in the life of General Sephiroth. Paperwork seemed to pile up overnight, turning into a regenerating beast from where there was no escape. The only benefit was that he could easily thwart any of the Science departments plans. Somehow the thought of tossing out another science request would have been almost soothing had the red head not been sitting across from him, finding all the right ways to push his buttons.

"_Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest_," Genesis smirked, putting his feet on Sephiroth's desk.

"Loveless, Act One. It seems you and Angeal have been speaking about me behind my back," He glowered, not appreciating the mud-caked boots on his freshly polished desk. A chip in the wood already marred the surface where Genesis had lost his temper.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis growled. "Why must you suffer alone. Dreams are something we can help you with," He kicked at the desk, a clear display of his ire. "Always wanting to be the suffering Hero; a_lways _a fucking martyr!"

Sephiroth raised a fine silver brow, having expected such a violent outburst. Given Genesis' short temperament, he always expected it. "Are you calm now?" He placed his hands on top of the desk, folded neatly to keep himself in check.

"Fuck you," The red head huffed, crossing his arms and flicking his a russet strand from his face. "You're always perfect, never losing your cool. One day you're going to get thrown threw a loop and I'll be there enjoying the show."

"Wutai needs more SOLDIERS," Sephiroth steered the subject away from him. He couldn't help but feel the chill of Genesis' words send shivers down his spine. He anticipated the moment where even he, General of all ShinRa's military forces, would become more human. "They were looking for someone to send. I recommended you to Lazard."

"I'm no Charity case!" The rebuke had been expected, though unwanted.

"I never _implied_ that you were," Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache coming. Normally a SOLDIER had to _try_ to get a headache but Sephiroth seemed to get them whenever Genesis bantered on. Lately, the redhead was snappish and if he had to say it, a little on the crazy side. He knew something was wrong, but until Genesis asked him for help, he would keep his own problems to himself.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost_" Genesis left the office in a flurry of red leather, not even looking back at his friend. Sephiroth knew, Genesis had accepted the mission, even if he had never actually said so.

The corners of Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards. "Loveless, Act Two."

Genesis was right. Sephiroth needed to get a grip on himself and his pride. Who knew what the dreams meant. It wasn't like he'd had them all his life. They had started up recently, just voices, or figures cloaked in shadows. It wasn't until two days before that he began to feel the pain and suffering.

But the dreams just wouldn't stop! He could feel a sword running him through, though he never saw a face. It was always the same haze. Tubes, tests, Mako, fire, blood, pain and death. He could never quite place it, always hovering one step out of reach. He could still remember the first time he saw Angeal's puppy after his dreams started.

There was no clue as to what triggered his dreams, but he avoided the hyperactive Second ever since. The sorrow and relief that had washed over him had been foreign to say the least.

What was wrong with him? Was Genesis right, was his pride sending him over and off the deep end? One thing was for certain, his sweet nightmares were anything but normal.

TBC

On the next Will You Always

"_What makes a man and What makes a monster?"_

"_Materia? What's that?"_

"_Sweet Goddess! Look at that!"_

_What was wrong with him? It felt like his head was splitting in two._


	3. Teetering Over the Edge

The well awaited chapter 3 XD sorry for being late guys. I need to update the schedual to every other Saturday instead lol I work too hard on real life :3 I'm actually being busy yelling at some idiot who needs to sht up. Yay for updates in the middle of class!

Once again, I'd like to thank My slave driver **SugarCubeChibi** and my Beta **Golden feathers Edward.**

Will You Always

Chapter 3

Teetering Over the Edge

The pitter-patter of rain did not detour the company of cadets lined up before their drill sergeant. Cloud was sure the slave driver would still make them work in a tornado. Not that there had been a tornado in Midgar. No, as far as cloud was concerned Midgar only had two kinds of weather: Scorching hot and soaking wet. Being a mountain boy, he was used to the crisp mountain chill and frigid weather eleven out of twelve months of the year.

Cloud let his eyes wander to the piles of mud out on the track. He could imagine the mud that would cake on his skin. Even standing at attention, he was getting mud on him. Fat drops of rain were pelting at the mud, splashing up at the line of Cadets.

"Alright you girls!" Sargent Miller bellowed, his voice booming out to echo in the ears of every trainee. "I want you to listen up and listen up well!" He began to walk up and down the isle of tired young men. "You little sissies are going to be running today. Brass seems to think ya fairies can't handle the regular training in the rain." He paused, staring down at Cloud. "So yer gunna run. Are you ready to run _princess?"_

Cloud shivered and tried to resist wiping the bit of spittle from his face. He was lucky the rain washed it away almost instantly. "Yes Sir! DRILL SARGENT!" At first, Cloud had trouble raising his voice to be heard, but after his first set of five hundred pushups, he had been ready to shout his ire to the world.

"Then get RUNNING! Go-go -_**GO**__!" _Everyone took off in a flurry of stomping feed and splashing mud. Cloud knew he'd have to deal with the slurry inside his shoes, squelching between his toes after the third lap.

_Breath, run-run, breathe._

Cloud went through his paces, using his own mantra to keep himself in control. He'd been far ahead of the other boys in stamina. Most of them were from the slums, city boys with no concept of mountains. The rough terrain of the Nibel mountains Range had kept Cloud in top shape. His lungs were burning, but he was sure that every other boy had been feeling the same way.

He ran up behind the stragglers, getting ready to lap them. On a normal day, when the track wasn't covered in mud, the Cadets would have been forced to run around the building and up the outer stairs. They only had to climb the first ten floors and back down, but he was sure that in the next few weeks they would be adding more and more until they could climb them all.

Boots squishing in the mud and the thundering of rain were the only accompaniment to the pounding of his heart. The aching of his legs helped to clear his head. Cloud was sure that when they stopped , his legs would be nothing more than sticks of jelly. The soothing feel of being one with the planet , covered in mud and drenched in rain, lightened his steps. All too soon, it was over.

"Alright LADIES bring it in!" Miller screeched, motioning the Cadets to stop running. Cloud noticed that many of them were stumbling, hardly able to keep themselves up.

"Okay now ya sissy boys. Get your pretty asses up off the floor!" Cloud frowned, seeing a few of the boys were so exhausted that they had collapsed on the ground, their bodies making indents in the mud. "You have twenty before breakfast. I expect you to shower and be ready for hand-to-hand by 0800. "Not you Princess!"

Cloud shrugged, wondering when he became 'princess'. Sargent Miller had always called them girls, or delicate pansies. The man even threatened to send a few 'ladies' to the Honey-bee Inn where they would be put to better work. Still, for Cloud to have gotten such a nickname was a little daunting. He tried not to let his unease show, but it was getting harder now that his mind wasn't focused on a task. He felt the hair on his neck stand on edge.

Someone was watching him. He turned, looking up at the building, but he saw no one. _Strange_… He thought before his attention was drawn once again to slave driver. "Sir." He stood at attention, eyes staring forward and waiting for whatever judgment he knew was coming.

"At ease, princess." Miller scrutinized the blond, and Cloud just wished he knew what the man was thinking. "It seems, that you were scouted for a mission. You will meet in the third floor training room at 0800 this week instead of hand-to-hand. Don't fuck this up Princess. DISMISSED!" He shouted the last word to the waterlogged Cadet, giving a smug look at Cloud's flinch.

Cloud scrambled to get out of the mud in record time. When he was out of the rain, the feeling of being watched stopped. He wondered who had been eyeballing him and what they wanted. Everything was soon pushed out of his head. All he wanted was a nice, hot, steaming shower. Sadly, Cadets only got lukewarm water.

The communal shower that the Cadets used was one big room with two rows of spouts. Cloud wasn't too fond of the showers, feeling exposed. He walked past the mirror and the lockers, seeing people getting clothes back on. It seemed like he was going to be the last one. Cloud didn't mind, he wanted nothing to do with most the boys in his unit.

Grabbing his towel, he made his way into the showers. The floor was slick and covered in mud. He would have hated to be the poor sap to clean the showers. Quickly pulling off his filth-caked clothes, he tossed them to the side; they would have to be laundered before he could use them again, so he didn't mind them getting wet. The spray, while not warm, still felt amazing. Cloud relaxed instantly, feeling the grime and sweat melt away. After a moment of just standing under the spray, Cloud grabbed a bar of ShinRa issued soap. He lathered it on his body, feeling a layer of filth come off. Making sure his body was covered by the soap, as well as his hair, Cloud rinsed off.

Cloud leaned back, his head resting on the cold concrete walls. He felt weary and old for a moment, as though his soul had already gone through the hell known as boot camp. He realized it was a ridiculous notion, but nothing seemed to still the feeling of déjà vu. He never liked looking in the mirror; his body didn't seem to fit his soul. Hopefully after he built up some muscle, he'd be able to look at himself without feeling disgust within his belly.

Finally, the shower was turned off, and Cloud draped a towel around his neck and one around his waist. Though he was skinny and pale, he hadn't been hazed by the other cadets since the first day, so he had no problems walking the locker rooms half dressed.

His head was pounding, swarming with all the new information that was hitting him. A mission. Wasn't that something! He blinked before the corners of his lips upturned in a semi-sort of smile. Cloud wasn't one to smile often. He was the brooding sort who liked to scowl. He never had too much to be happy about.

"Strife! Hurry your ass up!"

Cloud let out an exasperated sigh. Reno seemed to have adopted him as a pet. At least he had stopped calling him a chocobo. His fist to the redhead's nose had worked wonders. It had been instincts really, but far be it from him to tell Reno otherwise.

"I'm comin'," Cloud groaned, his thick mountain accent coming through. Normally he would have been able to speak without reverting to his native speech. He thought it would have been hard to get rid of his natural accent, but the moment he was surrounded by the brusque people of Midgar, his speech cleared.

"Shit Yo, Cloudy! You really are a mountain boy." Reno laughed. He was leaning against Cloud's locker, a fresh uniform in his hands.

"No Shit." Cloud rolled his eyes. Grabbing his clothes from the redhead and quickly putting them on. He didn't want to be undressed in front of Reno longer than he had to. The man was always staring when he thought he wasn't looking. It seemed like giving Cloud the creeps was a hobby of his.

"Hey, Reno, were you watching the morning drills?"

"What the fuck! Hell no! You can't get me out of bed that early for anything, even watching your hot ass run." Reno chuckled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Whatever," Cloud grumbled. What a waste of time that question was. He brushed passed the Turk, tossing the towels into a hamper on his way out. He didn't have time to get food from the mess, but a pack of chips were fine. He walked to the nearest vending machine, examining his choices.

It wasn't long before Reno and Cloud were off again. Cloud felt the pricking on the base of his spine once more. Someone was watching him. He went rigid, looking over his shoulder. No one was there.

"Yo! Somethin' wrong?" Reno asked, probably having noticed how tense Cloud was getting.

"N-no. No-Nothing." He shook it off, not wanting Reno to find out. Reno would never let him live it down. The man would probably shout to the world that 'Cloud has a Stalker!' No, Cloud would NEVER tell Reno.

"Hurry it up, I need to meet for special training." Cloud shoved Reno on, giving one last look at the empty hallway.

"Woah! Special training! Spike you stud!"

Cloud growled. "Zack gets away with that, you do_ not_!" He hated that nickname, but there was no way to intimidate a second class SOLDIER into _not_ calling him Spike. He'd be damned if he let Reno get away with it.

"Chill! I won't call you that Yo! Don't get yer panties all in a twist!" He gave a nervous laugh, eyes never leaving Cloud.

"Where is the third floor Training room?"

"Materia? Cloud? Already?" Reno frowned. Normally Cadets didn't learn to use Materia until they went on missions, and even then, not until they made SOLDIER thirds.

"Materia? What's that?" Cloud knew he had pulled the floor from under Reno's feet with that comment, but he was genuinely curious.

"Really? Dear Goddess Cloud!" Reno almost cursed. " You know that bright and shiny thing you do to summon your wolf?" Cloud nodded, following along. "_That _is Materia."

Well, that was a shock. This class was going to be a breeze if he already knew what the hell he was doing. This Materia thing would be a walk in the park. He just hated how he was so out of the loop. He had no idea what most of the basic stuff was.

"Oh." Cloud shrugged, brushing off his ignorance as nothing.

They stopped in front of the training room, doors looking over the pair. Cloud shuddered, once again turning to look down the hall. He was getting frustrated!

"Well Cloudy-boy, I'm gunna leave ya now! Thanks for the chips!" Reno chuckled, waving Cloud's lunch in the air just out of arms reach.

"Reno!" Cloud huffed, promising retribution under his breath. He didn't have time to stop for more chips before he was due for his training. With an empty belly, Cloud pressed forward, entering the training hall.

A few SOLDIER thirds sat around talking, but otherwise the training hall was quiet. Walls of reimbursed steel lined the room. Cloud wondered why. Sure he didn't let on to Reno, just how confused he was. He hated not knowing things almost as much as he loathed letting anyone know he didn't know. Sure he could 'summon' Fenrir, but he didn't know _how _he did it. The planet had taught him.

Cloud didn't know when he attracted attention. He had just been standing, his head moving every now and again to take things in. Now, not only did he have the sensation of being watched, he felt several other pairs of eyes on him. Sure, he was small, and his eyes weren't actively glowing like many of the others, but he had just as much right to be there as everyone else. He raised a fine blond brow, giving a questioning glance. "What?"

"What's a small fry Cadet doing here?" A large SOLDIER chuckled, pointing a finger at Cloud. Sure he was small, but the man had no right to make fun of him for it.

Cloud would have said something, but the door to the training hall burst open.

"Shut it Anderson." Lieutenant General Genesis Rhapsodos barged through the room with a temper flaring redder than his hair. "Get the fuck in line you little Cretans." He tossed his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest. The crimson leather jacket fluttered before finally falling still.

Cloud jumped to attention, standing straight, though his legs were quivering. This man was dangerous. The Planet kept shouting in his head, though Cloud understood little over the shrieks. _Shut up! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, __**SHUT UP!**_ He thought, hoping to still the voice.

_Danger! Infection! BLACK! Calamity!_

_**SHUT UP!**_

The voice went silent.

Genesis was staring down the recruits. Cloud felt those sapphire eyes glaring at him for a moment longer than the others. "As I am being coerced into spending my time training you two bit roughens in the delicate art of Materia casting, I expect all you you to _pay attention!"_ He trudged over to the only cabinet in the room, unlocking it. "Strife!"

Cloud flinched. "Sir!" He took a step forward, eyes never moving from the wall in front of him.

Genesis tossed a marble, obviously knowing Cloud would catch it. If on instincts alone, he managed to move quick enough to grab the marble, not expecting his hand to feel so chilled from the touch.

"Name the Materia." Genesis' tone left no arguments.

Without hesitation, Cloud uttered "Ice." After a seconds pause he added a belated Sir.

"Anderson!"

The SOLDIER from before stepped forward, almost dropping the marble that was sent to him. "Name it."

Anderson paused. "Fire?"

"No. Your family must be _so_ proud Anderson. You judge people as well as you judge Materia. That is a low level lightning Materia. Next time you judge someone, remember your skills seem to be lacking in that department and kindly shove your foot in your mouth." Genesis snapped, causing several snorts of laughter.

"Everyone get a Materia then kindly **line up and shut up!**" Genesis' voice got the SOLDIERS jumping to do what he asked.

Cloud felt awkward being the only cadet, but he hid it well. His hand tingled with the raw power of the Ice Materia. Genesis went by every man assembled and thrust a bracer at them. Everything just seemed to puzzle him more. His body knew instinctively what to do, even when he mind knew nothing. He was beginning to frighten himself.

"Put them on and load in your Materia. If you have an ounce of talent, you'll be able to figure…" He trailed off and Cloud noticed Genesis was looking right at him. He frowned, looking around. The others were struggling to put their bracers on, but Cloud had already equipped himself and linked the Materia into the proper slot. It was bad enough that someone was _stalking_ him, but now the Lieutenant General was staring him down.

"Sir?"

"Cast." The word was sharp, almost challenging. Cloud could have sworn he saw the corners of the man's mouth upturn.

"…S-sir?" Cast what? Cloud wasn't about to voice just how confused he was. Why couldn't these people speak bumpkin?

"Cadet, cast the spell."

Cloud took a deep breath, letting his body take over. He obviously knew what he was doing, even if he didn't think that he did. Confused, but determined, Cloud began to feel the Lifestream pulsate within him. The Ice flared in his bracer, sending chills up his arm. His blood was burning with the cold. Finally, he released the spell.

Winds whipped around, snapping at clothes and tugging at hair. Genesis' coat billowed wildly in to torrent. The wall was covered in Ice by the time the gusts dispelled. Several SOLDIERS were slack jawed and freezing. Cloud felt his legs give out under him, his breath coming in short gasps. He felt tired, exhausted really. Cloud noticed Genesis looked pleased.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky._" Genesis gave Cloud a knowing look. "Loveless, Act One." Cloud closed his eyes, trying to still his pounding heart. "Appropriate since we are at the end of the knife, teetering over the edge of a new beginning."

o-O-This is a Line-O-o

Kunsel could not believe he woke that early. While he knew he was nothing like Zack, he still loved to sleep in on his days off. The information he wanted to find out was far too valuable. He'd catch up on sleep once he finished.

The rain was coming down in violent torrents, and he was glad that he was warm and dry. The coffee was simply an added bonus as he sipped the black sludge, feeling it pour life into his veins. He didn't seem to have missed anything too important. The Cadets were running around the track, not unlike they always did. His Mako Vision enabled him to see the boys on the track with ease.

Cloud Strife was an enigma if he ever saw one. There he was, right up front and going strong. He was a mountain boy, no doubt. From what he knew of Zack, bumpkins possessed limitless energy. Still, it was hard for even a SOLDIER to keep such a steady pace in the mud. Kunsel chuckled at the poor saps, running their laps.

He never really understood the need for the viewing rooms until he began to spy. Already he'd gained a name for himself for being the Turk of SOLDIER. Never had he regretted joining SOLDIER, but he always wondered how far he could have gone had he joined the Turks instead.

Zack had once told him he would make a horrid Turk. After the snooping around he'd done, he knew Zack to be right. There would have been no way he'd be able to do the things on the shady side.

"Snooping again?" Tseng frowned from the doorway. The Viewing rooms were supposed to be for the Turks, but Kunsel knew how to break in. Reno had taught him when he was still a SOLDIER Third.

"Heya! Just watching over the new bird."

Tseng gave a a grunt of acknowledgment. "I'm sure he's already figured out you're watching. " Kunsel returned his eyes to the prize, noticing that Cloud, indeed, knew something was up.

"It's remarkable. Have you guys managed to get any dirt on the kid? I've looked, but I can't even find his mother's name."

Reno's smug grin was nothing when compared to the all-knowing stare that Tseng always exuded. Kunsel wanted to wipe it off his face.

"That information is classified."

A hearty chuckled permeated throughout the room. After a moment, Kunsel realized _he _had been the one laughing. "Obviously, you've got nothing. So, you sending your pet Turk after him? Hoping Reno can pump him for answers? I saw what he did to Reno on the second day of training."

He could see Tseng bristle. He'd hit the nail on the head, as usual. "Perhaps you should concentrate less on snooping and more on training. From what I hear, you may never get promoted." Tseng's voice was dripping with polite disdain.

"And from what _I_ hear, you may never get laid. Trust me Tseng, Reno is just not interested, what with that stick already shoved so far up your ass…" Kunsel trailed off, giving a cheeky grin before making a hasty retreat. It wouldn't do any good to stick around after pissing off the director of the Turks.

He glanced at the clock. Good, cadets were in the showers. That was a place Kunsel refused to go spying in. He, after all, had principals. Though some SOLDIERS loved to pray on the cadets, he was no pervert. There was a girl waiting for him somewhere, he just hadn't met her yet.

Kunsel began to worry his lip. What Tseng said really was getting to him. There was a chance that he'd never get promoted to first class. Zack was already well on his way, and he'd overheard Angeal and the Director talking about a promotion already. There was just no way, what with him being pits at material.

Lost in his thoughts, Kunsel almost missed the blond and his escort at the vending machine. Materia training with so little to eat was disastrous. He knew that already, but Cloud obviously did not. He knew Reno had next to no real knowledge of Materia; finding out from him would be impossible. The kid would find out the hard way. The chance of him casting more than a spark or an a bit of _snow_ was next to none.

Damn the kid was paranoid. He had to hide around the corner because every minute or two, the blond would turn to see who was looking. Good instincts, he noted. By the time he got to the next corner, he was just in time to see Reno steal the untouched bag of chips. Poor kid. Genesis was supposed to be teaching, he was sure the man would eat the boy alive!

The Viewing room for the Materia training hall was not exclusive to Turks, and for that, Kunsel was grateful. At least this time Tseng wouldn't be able to give him the boot before he gleaned any real information. He brushed a strand of scraggly brown hair from his face before leaning back and getting comfortable.

There it was. The confrontation.

Kunsel already knew that Cloud was going to be the only Cadet on the mission, he'd snuck a look at the briefing. The other SOLDIER thirds did not. To them, Cloud was an insect, not yet worthy of being in the same training. Kunsel remembered from when Zack's first Cadet mission. He'd been the Third that had hassled him initially, but now they were the best of friends and training buddies.

Before any real tension was released, a fuming Lieutenant General stormed into the hall. "Ah, Genesis was in one of his moods. He really felt sorry for Anderson. The Third wasn't bad, though anyone who had to deal with Genesis in a bad mood was bound to freeze up and forget everything he knew.

It seemed that Cloud had a knack for Materia. It still took him time to diagnose what type of Materia he had, but Cloud knew almost instantly.

Ouch. He felt sorry for Anderson when Genesis' scathing remark came through the speakers. It was funny, but he was sure if he'd been on the other side of the comment, he'd be near tears. Genesis had a way of putting someone down with grace.

Once again, Cloud was there to impress. He'd known Cloud could use Materia, but to be able to equip it? Doing so in beat up ShinRa Training bracers was a feat in and of itself.

Genesis' words shocked him. The Lieutenant General never outright tested anyone. Every SOLDIER knew the redheaded swordsman was a Materia master. He was known for his magic almost as much as he was known for his poetry and biting remarks.

Cast? So soon?

Kunsel was thrown through the loop as a look of acceptance flashed across Cloud's features. Seconds later the room erupted in white. A torrent of snow and ice filled the room. "Sweet Goddess! Look at that!" He jumped from his seat, hands on the now cold glass. He couldn't see anything! The room was frozen over. Zack would kill to have seen this. Kunsel, for a moment, entertained the thought of commandeering the video feed.

He heard Genesis' voice, cracking over the now damaged speakers. "…_w…end of… knife… new… begini..."_ Kunsel didn't have to hear what he was saying to know he'd been impressed. Things had just gotten interesting.

o-O-This is a line-O-o

Genesis stormed through the halls in a flurry of red and leather. He'd been more than a little angry to hear he'd been put on light duty. It was just a flesh wound! He hated relying on Hollander for a cure, but the black cells weren't getting better.

Until then, he was stuck training SOLDIER Thirds Materia. He hated the insects, unworthy his time and effort. He didn't want to waste his day or his talents. "Angeal!" He shouted, practically throwing himself in the larger SOLDIER's office.

The raven haired swordsman looked up from the paperwork sitting on his desk. "How did the training go?" A smile spread across that blasted genial face.

"Do you mock my torture?" Genesis' voice was chilling and filled with disdain. "I've just returned from the infirmary."

It was almost comical, the widening of Angeal's eyes. "Did something happen?" He could hear the worry.

"_I'm_ fine. My class…" He trailed off, starting to enjoy the many expressions he could paint on his friend's face.

"What did you do? Gen, there is no honor in harming those weaker than you. There is no honor in your—"

"Slow down there slick." A small smile crossed Genesis' face. "I don't think you understand. The gift of Minerva has been bestowed upon us. A diamond in the rough, so to speak."

"Gen…" He could feel how confused Angeal was.

_Ah, to be so innocent and naive._ Genesis thought, though he knew Angeal to be anything but. "Angeal. The cadet cast an Ice 3 using a low level Materia." He silenced anything that Angeal would have said. "He collapsed after, having put in far too much energy into one cast. Everyone else, as far as I am concerned are just a waste of breath."

Genesis didn't mention that several SOLDIERS had to be checked into the infirmary due to frost bite. The information just didn't seem as important. "I'm rewriting his mission parameters so I can keep a closer eye on him. It wouldn't do for him to lose control of his Materia again. "

Angeal gave Genesis a skeptical look. "Gen, I worry about you. If it's not one thing, it's another. You need to stop obsessing. This cadet isn't a plaything."

There was no way Genesis was willing to give up on Strife. He changed the topic, knowing his friend would rather hear about something else. He'd leave his new obsession to himself. "I saw Hollander today."

The reaction was instantaneous. Angeal's face softened and his eyes grew sad. "Does he know why…" He trailed off.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Angeal had been suffering from the same slow healing and black cells. He'd be damned if he told his friend the truth. He wanted Angeal to feel human, at least for a little longer.

"He didn't know," Genesis lied with a shake of his head.

Angeal's lips pressed thin for a moment. "Hojo?"

Genesis wanted to laugh. "What makes a man and what makes a monster?" He asked, eyes piercing into Angeal's very soul. "I think of myself as a man; twisted, yes, but a man just the same. Hojo… he's no man at all."

The beep of a cellphone broke the tension like a knife through butter. Angeal gave a small, stained smile. "Zack's chocobo seems to have gotten hurt. He managed to wiggle his way out of training again."

No surprise there. The puppy was lazy when it came to the slave driver's training sessions. "Good luck taming your disobedient mutt." Genesis flashed a toothy grin. "Just make sure he doesn't find a bitch to spend his time on."

Parting words, if he ever knew them. Genesis slipped through the room before Angeal had a chance to call after him. It had been a long day and his shoulder was throbbing.

He slipped through the halls unhindered, never stopping and never resting. Once behind the door to his apartment, he let out a relieved sigh.

The jacket was the first to come off, falling to the floor in a heap of expensive leather. The snapping of his boots on the marble floors was soothing. The rust colored walls gave a homely welcome. He was human. His house screamed of his humanity! There was a couch, well-worn and leather, with a table, still littered with last night's take out. _Human_. Several pictures lined one wall, while an entertainment center took up the space on the wall across from the couch. _Human._ The Kitchen had dishes piled up; they wouldn't get cleaned until Angeal came over to cook again. _Human._ There was a bedroom with the bed unmade and clothing littering the floor. _Human._ He had a bathroom, painted a sunshine yellow from when Zack had decided to try painting his whole house while he'd been on a mission. _Human._

There was nothing _not_ human in his home. Even his bookshelf, filled top to bottom with cheesy romance novels and tactical books screamed of his humanity. So, Why would Hollander tell him he wasn't?

_What_ was wrong with him? It felt like his head was splitting in two! He couldn't figure it out. How could he be human one day, then a monster the next? The fact that his _maker_ had no idea what would happen or what was going to happen just added fuel to the fire.

Goddess curse it all! He was a man! There was more humanity in him than in that greasy, vile, slime ball of a scientist, Hojo. Hojo was the real monster, and Genesis swore than one day, the inner monster would shine through his human shell, exposing him for what he really was.

TBC

On the next Will You Always

"_I'll be your escort this evening, miss."_

"_Reno? Where are we?"_

"_Welcome to The Golden Saucer!"_

_He licked his lips, reveling in the new taste. Just like that, the pain was gone, leaving a pleasant warmth._


	4. Good Little Princess

Alright folks! The long…. Long awaited chapter 4.

There are a few warnings in this chapter as well as knowing that the rating of the story has officially gone up. I had a hell of a time getting all 7000+ words out on paper, but I managed to do it in two sittings, one being an all nighter. Thanks again to my Beloved Beta Edward and my slave driver Chibi 3 You guys are my saving grace. Be warned there is your first bout of YAOI in this chapter.

Will You Always

Chapter 4

Good Little Princess

The nights had grown long and weary for Sephiroth. After Genesis' First day as a Materia Instructor, Sephiroth had noticed a change and to say he was envious would have been a gross understatement. He was near livid that The over dramatic and tantrum throwing Redhead was… well, not. In fact, Sephiroth would have sworn he saw Genesis skipping down the hall! _Skipping!_

The silver haired man just had about enough of the mysteries going on around him and his friends, but then, another one just… popped up! Sephiroth just couldn't figure it out! How the hell could one week of Materia training change someone so much? And while Sephiroth noticed Genesis was still just as snarky as ever, he also noticed that the man had no venom behind his remarks.

Yes, Sephiroth was livid. Had anyone known to look, he would have been described as raving mad or homicidal! The lack of sleep was getting to him. Sephiroth knew, yet even with the pills Hojo had been giving him to make him sleep, there was no end. The pills just made things that much worse. He'd dream of running himself through with a blade remarkably like Angeal's. He'd dream of labs, test and mako. He'd feel the needle prick his skin, and the burn of Mako flooding his veins. He'd dream of the shadows he never knew, or he'd dream of men that looked like him.

One of the things he'd just never understood about the dream was that it was generally hard to tell he was dreaming. But one dream, when he started down at impossible, painful, and unyielding blue eyes, he loved that dream. He'd even gone so far as to tell Angeal about it. While the raven haired SOLDIER seemed happy for him, Sephiroth saw the sad undertones in his body language. He'd even gone so far as to tell the General that he'd become obsessed with finding his blue eyes.

Obsessed?

Sephiroth didn't seem to think so. He knew his blue eyes were out there! He'd spent all his years in a lab, told that he had no emotions. With the amount of Mako pumped into him, Hojo had insisted he'd be alone forever; Sephiroth believed him for fear of what his sperm would do to some poor woman. It'd probably kill her.

He'd never thought of a man before. That is, until he saw the blue eyes. They weren't SOLDIER blue, luminescent with raw power, but a clear blue, as bright and vivid as the sky over Costa del Sol. No, Sephiroth didn't think even that would be a suitable way to describe his dream… what? Dream Man?

With a weary sigh Sephiroth rubbed at his temples. He was tired. Disgusted, he pushed his paperwork away. He'd been hoping to be alone for a while, secretly planning to sleep in his office. The knock at his door shattered his hope.

"Enter," Sephiroth's monotone cut through the silence of the office like a knife through butter.

"Heya! Seph! Old buddy!" Sephiroth glared at Angeal's raven haired puppy. His chest gave a pang of guilt, having seen through someone else's eyes as he almost killed him.

"Zackary."

No amount of guilt Sephiroth might have felt could erase the satisfaction of getting under Zack's skin. Using his full name, Sephiroth effectively, made himself clear. If Zack was going to shorten his name Sephiroth was going to return the favor in some way.

"You know what? I'm not gunna dignify that one with a response." Zack flopped down on the chair across from his desk, mud splattering on Sephiroth's papers when he put his feet up.

"Zackary Fair, kindly get your shoes off my desk or you can stand at attention," Sephiroth snapped, relishing the way the Second Class SOLDIER instantly sat up straight with his boots firmly planted on the floor.

"Sorry Sir." Zack looked nervous.

Cautiously, Sephiroth eyed the spiky haired Second. He was worried, Sephiroth noted. Yes, worried and jealous? No, Zack was envious. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Angeal's puppy.

"Sir!" Zack saluted, suddenly looking all business. "Requesting permission to be placed on the Gold Saucer Mission."

"Zackary," Sephiroth felt a headache coming, "They are _not_ going there to have fun._"_

The indignant look Zack gave made Sephiroth rethink his previous conclusion. "What the hell! Sir!" Zack never raised his voice. "What makes you think that I'd go against Lazard and ask you if I just wanted to have a little _fun?_" Sephiroth winced as Zack spit the last word.

Sephiroth took a deep breath. "The mission roster is full. We need people who can be inconspicuous. I'd sooner accept your friend, Second Class Kunsel, than you." While he spoke in a cold voice, the chill that normally would have filled the room was decidedly absent.

Zack obviously didn't like where this was going. "But, Sir, It's his first mission!"

"I. Don't. Care." Sephiroth punctuated each word. "Should something go wrong, then I'll make sure you are on the cleanup mission, but otherwise you need to grow up. The world isn't going to bend to your will Fair. The sooner you realize this the sooner you can grow up and stop with your self-destructive heroics." While Sephiroth's voice never once rose above his normal decibel, the edge to his words cut deeper as he spoke. If the kicked puppy look on Zack's face had anything to say on it, Sephiroth would think he went too far.

He kept seeing Zack, laying in blood, looking at him and saying something he couldn't understand, and he just… snapped.

"Fair…"

"No, Sir. You're right." Zack stood, his eyes never meeting his superior's. "Thank you for your time… _Sir._"

Sephiroth ignored the sass in the second's tone. He would have quite a bit of explaining to do once Fair told Angeal just what he'd said. He resigned himself to a future of lectures and speeches about honor and many other things Sephiroth didn't normally care about. Hell, he still had so much work to do before the team left on their mission.

With a long suffering sigh, Sephiroth stared at his now empty office. "By the planet, I just want to sleep."

O-o-This is a line-o-O

Cloud almost couldn't believe it. There he was, sitting in a chair within the mission room, staring down at his mission statement. What the hell were these orders? Somehow he knew either Reno, who Cloud decided had a 'too smug' look on his face, or the Lieutenant General Genesis, who seemed to be licking his lips every few seconds, had set this up. Undercover, yeah, Cloud could do that. Girl, HELL NO! Cloud was a fine specimen of manhood! Fuck what Zack said about him needing Angeal 'Man 101' classes! Cloud was no blushing damsel in fucking distress!

Cloud felt his blood boil and his face turn red with embarrassment. There was no way for him to refuse this mission and those bastards knew it.

"….Everyone will have Materia hidden on their person for self-defense," Lazard's voice broke though Cloud's haze of fury. "Remember, this is an undercover mission. If it wasn't so dangerous, we'd be sending in Turks, but SOLDIER is far better than Turks at Materia," He trailed off. "You all understand your orders. You will be paired off and flown in pairs via inconspicuous Transports."

Cloud looked back at his mission details. His partner was Genesis. Fuck! Why him? That man had made it his goal to torment Cloud every day of training. What the hell! Did they select partners based on rank?

"….Everyone is to meet with their chosen staff member to be outfitted." Cloud was once again brought from his musings by Lazard. "Let's make this mission a success gentlemen. Don't forget to memorize your alias."

Oh There was NO WAY Cloud could forget his.

_Name: Miss Cloud Strife  
Age:17 _

Where did they get off saying he was seventeen? Did he _look_ that old? Probably from a woman's standpoint.

_Occupation: Escort. _

Fuck ShinRa! Fuck Reno and most of all FUCK Genesis! He was to play the part of a glorified Hooker! His PT Officer would have a field day with this shit. Go figure, Cloud was playing the part of a beautiful Honey Bee. Yes, this was the end of his social life as he knew it. So long as Zack never found out, Cloud didn't think he had to worry too much. He vaguely wondered who would be driving their transport. He hoped it was Tseng.

"…Dismissed."

Cloud Cursed. He hadn't been listening. The whole debriefing had been ignored! He had no idea what he was doing! He was suddenly thankful when the Turk, 'Sissy' as Reno liked to call her began to usher him away.

"My name is Cissnei, and I'm going to be responsible to helping you get ready for your mission. You will be meeting a helicopter Transport to The Golden Saucer at 1600 hours. That gives us less than three hours to get you ready and supplied. " Cloud Followed in a daze.

"I thought your name was Sissy?"

He knew he said the wrong thing. "My name is Cissnei. Got it?" He nodded. "Good."

Women were scary! Cloud didn't know very many, but the few he did know had tempers! He didn't think he could ever like a woman if they were all like Cissnei or even Tifa.

"Strife, sit down in that chair and we'll begin. " She made a hand motion as Cloud sat, suddenly feeling trapped. Something told him that he was at the mercy of someone who was _not_ just a ruthless killer. "Ladies, ears need to be pierced, hands manicure and hair needs to be done. I'll be back in one hour so we can get him fitted." He noticed the three other woman in the room, and a bead of sweat began to trickle down his neck. How did he get pulled into this?

O-o-This is a line-o-O

Reno actually had no idea what to expect. His report only said that he'd be escorting Genesis and Strife to The Golden Saucer. While Reno knew the goal was to get Genesis Kidnapped by passing him up as someone with big money. The 'baddies' as Zack would call them, would be attracted to his wealth and either A, cut him in on their dealings, wanting his money, or B, kidnap him for ransom. Reno didn't much care either way. Once Genesis got in, that was it, all they had to do was wait.

Still, something didn't sit right. What was Strife's part in all this? And Why the fuck had Sissy manhandled him?

He looked at his watch. Fifteen 'till launch.

Reno saw Genesis first. "Yo Sir Fancy Pants!" He smirked, seeing the angry scowl on the man's face as he walked up. While Colored Contacts didn't hide the glow of Mako, they did make sure Genesis eyes were not SOLDIER blue. It added to the rich boy effect. After all, a hazel eyed man loaded with money and looks would most likely deal in 'Glow'. Really, Glow was just a form of the street drug ecstasy, but it was also laced with Mako, creating eyes that gave off a shimmer, hence the name, 'Glow'.

"Shut it, Chicken," Genesis growled.

That was right! Genesis really was that spoiled rich boy! No acting Necessary! "That's Turk." He spat before cracking his knuckles. He'd get to have fun jostling this prick around and scaring the crap out of spike! Win-win!

"Right." Reno caught the roll of the eyes. "Just wait, I'll have the last laugh of the night. "Genesis seemed to have a large smirk on his face. He knew something that Reno did not, of that the Turk was sure of.

Reno snorted, not liking the pretty boy, even more since he looked more like a Turk in his red suit. The blue tie didn't seem to suit him, but it did remind Reno of Cloud's eyes. "What's taking Blondie so long?"

There it was again! That smug look. "Strife plays a … difficult role in this play."

Well, Fuck.

Genesis was a tough nut to crack. Reno was going to start drilling the man, but the tell-tail sounds of footsteps click-clacking alerted him to their final member. "Fuck Spi—" He cut himself off, taking a good look the figure in the fading sunlight. "Who… wha… Fuck."

Reno's eyes were bugging out of his skull. There was no shy little Cadet who could easily break his spine standing there. No, there was a beautiful young woman with long golden curls that spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down her back like a glorious waterfall of sunlight. Bright red earrings with a matching necklace contrasted nicely with the lightly tanned skin. Bright, impossible blue eyes looked dead ahead, the only true indication that he really was looking at Cloud. The Tiara on his head was probably icing on the cake. _Princess, _his mind supplied.

"Cloud, what the hell? " Reno finally managed to get his voice back. The long red ballgown looked like something Scarlet's closest must have spit out, but far less slutty. What the hell? Was Cloud a Honey Bee Princess?

Reno grumbled when he was pushed out of the way by Genesis. "I'll be your escort this evening, miss."

"Like fucking hell Fancy Pants! The kid's fourteen!"

"Miss Cloud, is seventeen, and my hired Escort for the evening." Reno could see Cloud getting angry by the second.

"So, you're the one I have to thank for this humiliation, _Sir._" Cloud seemed to be seething under his pretty facade. Reno didn't want to be on the other side of such a temper. He'd been on Sissy's bad side a few times and he still regretted it.

"Whoa, Calm it Blondie. We need Fancy Pants over here." Reno heard Genesis snort, even as Cloud shoved past him to get onto the Helicopter. "If we didn't need him, I'd suggest dropping him from the sky, but we can always try on the return trip."

"Reno?" Cloud looked at the Turk, his face screaming femininity.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

O-o-This is a line-o-O

To say Cloud felt ridiculous, was an understatement. His ears were sore, his face hurt, and most of all, his pride hurt. He held a new respect for woman. If a woman could walk all day in pumps, they demanded his respect. Hell, he was ready to keel over and he'd only walked for maybe twenty minutes.

They had been in the helicopter for a good four hours before they finally spotted their destination. Genesis had filled Reno in on Cloud's part. Reno was to be Cloud's Body guard when he wasn't with Genesis. That made Cloud feel a little better about the situation. At least he had someone to keep the men at bay. Cloud was no idiot, he'd seen the looks Reno had given him, Hell, even Genesis had stared a little.

Cloud,had yet to speak to Genesis. He was furious with the man. While the man was his superior, Cloud was hard pressed not to loathe the man.

"Welcome to the golden Saucer!" Reno announced as the chopper landed. Cloud was glad for the respite. His anger had kept most of the sickness at bay, but his stomach was still doing back flips. He took several calming breathes before falling into character. He placed his hand delicately on Genesis, letting the taller man pull him from the helicopter.

"Thank you," Cloud made sure to speak quietly, the picture of demure beauty. He hated it. He was sure he'd done this crap before, but for the life of him, he didn't know when or how someone had managed to force him into it. He swore when he was promoted, because the Turks already told him he only had to go through the first year of Cadet training, he was going to run Genesis through with a sword. Already it took all his will power not to let loose and summon Fenrir to bit him.

"Anything for you." Genesis brought a hand to cup Cloud's face. Cloud snapped at a finger that got too close to his mouth. "Ah, I do love how spirited you are."

Yes, Cloud hated that man. He didn't think there was a hole deep enough to throw him in, but if Reno knew of one, Cloud would not be adverse to Reno's original suggestion.

"Really?" Cloud smiled coyly. "What a coincidence. So do I. Sir." He let Genesis lead him in, his eyes roving the crowd.

The lights were dizzying, and Cloud found himself instantly forgetting his banter and his ire. "Sir, can we go see the birds?" The complete one eighty on his mood didn't really surprise Cloud, but he did notice the twinge of surprise on Genesis' face. Really, what did the Lieutenant General expect, he was a country boy! The Golden Saucer was amazing, like a playground! Girl or not, Cloud wanted to enjoy this mission.

"Sure," The SOLDIER's smiled and Cloud found himself following suit.

Cloud was further shocked when Genesis moved to place a kiss on his check. "We've got their attention," He whispered, and Cloud shivered.

A light pink dusted across his face. How embarrassing! He wished Minerva would open up the planet and let it swallow him whole. Still, he played out his part, letting his head rest on the arm that dutifully escorted him towards the chocobo races. He was sure Reno would laugh at him, after all, Reno often said his hair looked like a chocobo, but Cloud had never actually seen one.

Cloud was mesmerized!

That was the only way he could think to describe what he was feeling. Everything was so new! A sensory overload came to mind, but Cloud kept in character. He was a high paid hooker for the mission, after all.

Cloud eyed the chocobos on the screen. What the fuck! His hair really did resemble one of those damned birds. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"We want ten thousand gill on…" Genesis paused, looking at Cloud. "What Chocobo, Miss Cloud?"

If possible, Cloud felt his face lighting up. "Number 3, to win." He leaned in even closer to his escort. "Please?" He gave him an innocent look, smirking victoriously when he heard Genesis grumble and the man handed over the roll of cash. Cloud knew that winning wasn't paramount, but rather just being seen with a large sum of money, or playing high stakes.

"Here you are." Genesis handed the ticket to Cloud, pressing a hand on the base of his spine. Cloud was still in a dress, so he wasn't as menacing, but he did manage to give a dark look to Genesis when his hand moved a little too low. Genesis smirked sheepishly, but made no move to correct himself. "Shall we be seated?"

Cloud huffed, noticing Genesis was having too much fun. He'd have to wipe that smug look off his face eventually. He felt his superior sit beside him, never once letting go of his hand. "Hook, line, and sinker, _Princess,_" The man whispered into Cloud's ear, causing him to shudder. Apparently, Genesis thought they had attracted the right attention.

Again, Cloud found himself blushing. He was sure his face would be stained pink if he blushed anymore. He really was too innocent to play the role of a hooker. Then again, Honey Bees came in all sorts of fetishes according to Reno. As though the man would know!

They hadn't been seated for long before the races started. The magnificent birds let out a few warks before taking off like a bullet. Honestly, Cloud didn't think he'd ever seen anything move with such grace and speed, aside from the one time he'd spotted Zack practicing. SOLDIERs really were a species of their own.

Cloud watched as the chocobo's went round the track. They zoomed over holographic obstacles, round and round, making Cloud's head spin and his nerves wrack with excitement. He found himself growing tense as the race neared the end. He gripped onto Genesis' arm, leaning closer and closer. He held his breath! They were so close to the end of the race! Number one and number three were neck and neck. "Come on…" He whispered, finely manicured nails digging into Genesis' arm.

O-o-This is a line-o-O

Genesis watched as Cloud continued to stare at the race. Number three, that bird was doing better than expected. He'd never have bet on it, but since they never needed to really win, he'd let Cloud place the bet. Now he was at a loss. The Chocobo had won!

Cloud jumped to his feet, eyes alight with innocence. Really, there was no one in their right mind who would take him for a Honey Bee, but it didn't much matter at that point. He could just have easily been his actual date for the evening. After all, who wouldn't want to spend the world on someone who was so stunning? Honestly, was Cloud even aware of all the stares? Even around the barracks, Genesis had noticed the eyes following him.

No, Cloud was too innocent. Genesis would have fun with the boy, that was sure. He really wished small town boys came to ShinRa more often. They really were some of the best fighters, after all, He and Angeal, had grown up in a small town. "Princess." Genesis smirked at the cold glare Cloud sent him. "We should go collect our winnings." He held out his hand, knowing Cloud would take it. The boy's feet had to have been killing him.

"Yes, Sir." Cloud seemed to be fitting into the role of a woman just fine. That put Genesis at ease.

The winnings from the Race would go into Strife's account and filed as a loss. The money was the old mans, so it didn't much matter to him, just what happened to it. No one liked ShinRa, he was simply an old man who was waiting to die and leave more gill behind than anyone in the world. No, he'd give it to the kid who had nothing. That was to say, not after he made the boy work for it. A sly smirk crossed his face at the thought.

He hadn't been paying too much attention, but when Anderson crept up on the two of them to give his report, he could have killed the SOLDIER. He'd pulled firmly on Cloud's dress, probably intending to cop a feel, but instead, the silk tore, leaving a lengthy slit that showed off more thigh than necessary. Geneses saw Cloud's mortified gasp before he grabbed the man by the collar. He palmed the report, but not before nearly breaking the SOLDIER's jaw.

He could see the horrified look in Cloud's face. He brought the boy to his chest, intent on letting him hide his face. "Get me a new dress." Cloud said into his chest, gripping onto the jacket of his suit. "Now! Get me a new dress. I don't want to be seen."

A man after his own heart. The theatrics Cloud was playing send tingles through his blood and down his toes. "There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess." He spoke, pressing a light kiss to Cloud's temple. Really, he'd never been on a mission that was more exciting. He was sure, had he not had Cloud here, he'd have gone through the motions and been done with it.

Watery blue eyes looked up at him as he led Cloud to the nearest tourist shop. "Don't worry, princess."

Cloud didn't even look affronted, obviously still mortified by the encounter with Anderson. Really the SOLDIER had been asking for the punch all week. And while Cloud had given him sass after the first day, he could generally back it up with skill, Anderson, could not. How the hell had the muscle head made SOLDIER?

Genesis ushered Cloud into the nearest dressing room, before shoving a dress in after him. He hadn't even looked to see what kind of dress, or what color dress it was. He'd just grabbed something and expected Cloud to put it on. He hadn't, expected Cloud to open the door a few minutes later and take his breath away. Had Genesis been into the fairer sex, he'd have jumped Cloud's bones then and there.

Instead of looking as though Scarlet had thrown up on him , he wore a purple dress, puffing out and pooling on the floor behind him. An indecent Sheer fell over the dress, sweeping up on the sides to meet in the back for a bow. Cloud looked, like, for lack of a better term, a princess. Just knowing that Cloud was indeed male sent shivers rushing up and down Genesis' spine.

"Put it on my tab." Genesis put his room key on the counter where the store cleric was ogling _his_ Cloud. At least for the mission, Cloud was his.

"Come along princess."

Cloud glowered as he followed him. Genesis loved it even more when the eyes kept following them. "Let's go on the sky ride."

Genesis saw Cloud was going to protest, so he tugged the blond, making sure he never quite got his footing. He needed to view the report, and the safest place to do so, was the sky ride. He almost felt pity as he shoved the cadet onto the ride, watching as his completion turned a little green.

"I get motion sick." Cloud dropped that bomb so quick that Genesis almost didn't react in time to shove Cloud's head over the side of the ride while he retched.

"You should have said something." Genesis' nose wrinkled in disgust. At least they hadn't had supper, and the briefing had been during the lunch hour, so he was sure the kid hadn't had lunch either.

It dawned on him that the kid would be pretty useless in Materia if he didn't eat. Not to say he'd wouldn't be better than any of the other piss poor louts he'd taught that week, but he'd been placed close to him because he'd been the only one who'd had a chance to defend himself without the use of a weapon. "We'll get something to eat after this." He mumbled, looking down at the report.

Well damn. According to the other 'spies', he'd been doing too good a job. If this worked, they would only have to stay one night before they got the invite, or the rich boy got kidnapped. He looked over to see Cloud, leaning on the side of the cart, eyes closed in rest.

With a heavy sigh, He picked up Cloud, making sure his head was resting on his shoulder. Poor kid. Genesis was the big bad wolf. If Cloud was going to fall asleep, then they were going back to the room so he could have his wicked ways. Sadly, Cloud wasn't as asleep as he thought.

"I hate you for this." He grumbled weakly, obviously tired from spilling his guts out on the sky ride.

O-o-This is a line-o-O

Reno was having a piss poor night, to be sure. First, he was stuck baby-sitting the helicopter. Then he had to babysit Anderson as he nursed a bruised jaw. What he really wanted to do was break the man's jaw and blame it on Genesis. The Fucking prick.

"What the hell did you expect, you fucking fool!" Reno was livid as he tore into the SOLDIER. "You attacked one of your own! You could have blown his cover! You are lucky Spike kept his cover and didn't impale your fucking ass with his heels!"

Anderson had the decency to flush with embarrassment. "How was _I _supposed to know that was Strife?"

Well… damn. The man had a point. Miss Cloud Strife looked nothing like the little cadet who spat and cursed with the rest of them. No, He looked like a respectable young lady, and Anderson was told to create a commotion. He obviously thought manhandling the woman would have been enough of a distraction. "Fuck, he did look good, didn't he?"

"Fuck. Better'n Scarlet. Though everyone has done her." Anderson piped in with a broad smile.

Reno had to agree. Everyone had done Scarlet, at least everyone who was remotely straight. _He'd _have done her, but he feared the diseases she might spread. Honestly, last he heard, she was sleeping around to get more funding for her little weapons project. "I was kinda hoping to escort him around later, you know, when Lord Fancy Pants is done parading him about."

"Better get back to work then. Good luck with that Red." Anderson, still sporting a sore jaw, left the redhead to his own.

Once again, alone with the helicopter, Reno relaxed. It was getting rather cold out. He found himself wondering if Genesis had enough brains to keep Cloud warm. Sometimes he wondered about those SOLDIER boys. They often forgot that regular troopers and Cadets felt the elements.

The night was quiet. Tiny puffs of air floated in front of Reno's face with every breath he took. He watched the warm air cool and drift away with every exhale.

"Hello… Turk."

Reno's eyes opened wide. How the hell? No one had ever snuck up on him before, let alone was able to put a gun in his face without him noticing. He held up his hands, knowing he'd blow the mission if he resisted.

"You don't have to explain a thing. We already have an idea of who you're guarding." A booted foot pressed firmly into Reno's gut. "We'll just take you with us and then pick up our prize. Two birds one stone little Turkling."

"Fuck." Reno just hoped they went for the right target. These guys were serious, if the loaded gun that was pressed to his face said anything. They took his fucking nightstick too!

"Right, move out. They've parted, time to move in."

Reno felt a sudden pain at the base of his skull. Just great. At least he managed to hit the panic button.

O-o-This is a line-o-O

Sometime during the evening, Genesis found he'd lost sight of his reason for forcing Cloud into such a precarious position. What had started out as just a routine way to get under the General's skin, was quickly progressing into something he actually wanted.

Cloud was an enigma; something to be figured out, though Genesis had no intentions of doing so. He normally despised puzzles.

The night wore on and the line between want and need suddenly wasn't very clear. Genesis felt his whole body pulling towards a new need. Cloud really was one of a kind. While his plans had been for a one-time event, Genesis was already thinking of ways to make Cloud a permanent fixture in his life. He almost changed his mind about his original plans, knowing the Cadet would try to castrate him after. That, Genesis knew, was half the fun.

They had roamed around some more, playing games and spending ShinRa money. Finally, Genesis led Cloud back to their ShinRa paid, Suite. The Hotel at the Golden Saucer was beautiful, but Genesis didn't seem to care much for the ivory sculptures, or golden fixtures. The Golden floors didn't seem to enamor him like they did Cloud. He watched at the boy took in everything with awe-struck eyes.

In all honestly, Cloud's lips were a brighter pink than the roses in the vases that lined the walls. His hair held more luster under the wig than the golden elevator doors that they stepped into. Nothing within the hotel held a candle to his company. He was sure that Sephiroth would be pissed. The thought alone made him itch all the more to get Cloud upstairs.

He pushed the button for the twentieth floor, noticing that Cloud was nearly asleep on his feet. He couldn't have that. "You must be tired, Princess."

"Cut the crap, _Sir._" Cloud yawned and even with the attitude, Genesis found him somewhat endearing. Really, he was just a kid, not even fifteen yet.

"Miss, Cloud…" Genesis shook his head. Really, what good would it do to reason with the kid. The Elevator gave off a ding as it lurched to a stop. The golden doors quietly slid open, revealing a single door. Genesis made quick work of swiping the key card and ushering Cloud in.

Cloud whistled.

Genesis could only assume that Cloud was in awe. The room, if one would call it that, took up the entire floor of the hotel. The walls were a white ivory with golden vines creeping up the corners. Shimmering curtains of golden silk fluttered in the breeze of the open window. By the window there was a large leather sofa, as clean and white as the walls. Genesis was sure the table in front of the couch was solid gold.

Even with his ridiculously large salary, Genesis would be hard-pressed to pay for half a nights stay in the room, even with three months of pay. "Impressive." He mumbled, his voice feinting disinterest.

"What's the bedroom look like?" Cloud took off his shoes. Genesis noticed the boy shuddering as his feet met the cold floor. He was sure Cloud's feet were killing him. Woman's heels would do that, especially since they had been walking for a few hours, at least.

"Eager, aren't you?" Genesis smirked, turning the nobs to the huge double doors and letting them gently swing open.

"Whoa." Cloud's eyes got bigger and genesis found himself amused as the cadet began to take in the room.

Instead of the whitewashed ivory walls and the overly posh, golden decor, the bedroom had rich reds and browns. The plush red carpets swallowed the Cadet's feet. Crimson sheets covered a four post, dark oak bed that was covered in a sheer-red canapé. A matching oak chest sat at the foot of the bed. Most likely filled with items that the rich might find indulging. A matching bureau and closet rested along the blood colored wall to the left, and the right was bare, save for the sheet curtains that led to a luxurious balcony with an even more stunning view.

Genesis knew he loved this mission.

"Cloud," He turned to the boy, watching as he moved about, wonder in his features. Genesis wanted to see more. He was sure the cadet's face, in the throws of pleasure, was even more stunning than the room.

"Why is there only one bed?"

Genesis smiled, knowing he was making Cloud nervous. He loosened his tie, waiting a moment before pulling it off. "Why else, Miss Cloud?" He raised his finely shaped brow in question, as though he just answered the most obvious question.

Cloud backed up, the bed pressing into his knees. Genesis took advantage of the moment of weakness and pushed him forward. "Now be a good little princess," He whispered as Cloud hit the plush bed with an audible thump. The next moment, the Lieutenant General had straddled the blond's hips, holding his hands above his head with one hand.

"SIR!" Genesis could feel Cloud squirming under him, even as he leaned forward to tie his hands together with his necktie. "H-hey! S-sir! Get off me!"

Genesis let out a chuckle. "I don't think so Cloud," He purred, letting his hand ghost over cloud's face. He trailed his thumb over trembling lips and drank in the fearful eyes. Really, Cloud was just too expressive for his own good. One day, ShinRa would beat that out of him.

"W-what ar-are…." Cloud trailed off when Genesis began to run his other hand along the smooth skin of Cloud's inner thighs.

Really, Genesis was almost drooling. He wanted to curse the fact that he wouldn't be able to do too much with his blond at the moment. The illness, what Hollander called Degradation, was getting worse. The pain was almost too much to bare when he exerted himself. The dull throb in his shoulder was enough to drive a lesser man mad.

"Cloud, don't fight it," The red headed SOLDIER whispered in Cloud's ear before nibbling on it, bringing the freshly pierced lobe into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it. The delicious whimpering gasp Cloud let out only seemed to fuel his fire.

"You. Want. It." Every word was punctuated with a kiss on Cloud's jaw, moving down. Genesis longed to mark the cadet. His lips met the sensitive skin on his neck before his tongue flicked out to taste the salty-sweet skin.

Cloud cried out when Genesis bit down on his neck. The redhead smirked, sucking at the tantalizing skin. He wanted to be sure he left the blond with something to remember him by. After all, he was going to Wutai once he finished the mission.

His calloused hand began to rub slow circles into Cloud's thighs, getting them to open on their own accord. He didn't want to waste time with removing too much clothing. He needed Cloud, though Genesis couldn't explain the pull he felt in his navel. He'd had many conquests before, but none had left his brain numb with a whimper or made his skin tingle with the contact. Cloud was pure electric ecstasy. There was no other way to describe the burning pleasure of just being near.

Wanting to move on, Genesis pulled off Cloud's Summon Materia, pocketing it. The last thing he needed was a missing limb or two from the over-protective wolf. "I'll give it back after." He assured Cloud, hearing the heart breaking protest.

"I… hate you…."

Genesis chuckled. "Really Princess?" He pushed Cloud's dress up, revealing the painfully tight underwear. He hadn't noticed that Cissnei had forced Cloud to wear something so painfully degrading. He _loved_ it. In one swift motion, he divested Cloud of the lace frills and freeing the throbbing erection. "Your body says differently."

Cloud squirmed, and Genesis reveled in the bright dusting over his cheeks. "I can't help how m-my body reacts! That doesn't mean I like it!" He growled, managing to free a leg and kick out at the redhead. Honestly, Genesis would probably have been livid, had the kick been from anyone else. But Cloud kicking him just seemed to turn him on more.

"I like 'em feisty." His index finger promptly trailed along the underside of Cloud's cock before swirling around the slit. His hand pulled away, a bead of precum connecting the finger to the throbbing head.

A strangled gasp filled the room. Music to Genesis' ears. He was enjoying every delectable sound that passed Cloud's sweet lips. Really, who would have thought the blond would have been so responsive?

"N-No… " Cloud gasped, his bound hands trying to push Genesis away.

Cloud could have been swatting at a fly for all Genesis cared. The SOLDIER let his tongue glide across the creamy thigh, sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh. He found it necessary to mark where he had been.

"G-Genesis!" The blond whimpered and Genesis felt the smaller body begin to shake. Whether the shaking was from fear or sexual excitement he'd never know.

Genesis had his thumb rubbing circles around the slit, collecting precum. He moved so Cloud could see his face, leaving the bruise-ridden thigh. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look…" He flicked his tongue out, lapping up the liquid that coated his thumb. "Mmm."

"N-no! I said stop!" Cloud was growing frantic and Genesis knew it.

"Nothing you can say or do will make me stop," Genesis flashed a cocky smile at the blond before lowering his head. Warm breath trailed over Cloud's engorged cock. Genesis loved the way it jumped with every breath. With the right training, Cloud would make an excellent lover.

Finally, after putting Cloud through a few moments of agonizing torture, Genesis let his lips cover the burning flesh. The salty taste of the skin was mixed with a taste that was purely Cloud. He couldn't wait to sample the pearly white cream that he knew wouldn't be long coming.

The burning pain in his skin from the illness seemed to intensify, His blood was searing his flesh, causing him to shake. He refused to unlatch himself from Cloud though. His tongue swirled around the slit, teasingly before he created a strong vacuum. He wanted to suck the cadet dry.

Genesis felt Cloud's muscles tighten. He rubbed Cloud's balls with his palm, hoping to throw him over the edge. His own pants were uncomfortably tight.

"Genesis! FUCK!" Cloud's voice came out a shrill squeak, much like a woman. The thick seed spilled into Genesis' awaiting mouth.

He milked the blond, divesting him of his seed. Once he let the, now flaccid, organ go, he licked his lips, reveling in the new taste. like that, the pain was gone, leaving a pleasant warmth. It was strange, but Genesis could _feel_his illness vanish.

The goddess.

"My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess." Genesis trembled, backing up.

"I… Hate… you." Cloud gasped out, obviously still out of breath.

Genesis wasn't paying attention. He slipped his hand in his pocket, grabbing the Materia before letting it fall to the floor from numb fingers. He shoved his way out of the room, finding the fire banked and his senses restored. What the hell had happened? One moment he'd been indulging in a delicious treat and the next, his pain was gone.

The front door to the suite was tossed open in his haste to get away. He couldn't think straight! He leaned against the golden elevator, pulling at his shirt. He had to see for himself!

O-o-This is a Line-o-O

The room was spinning. Cloud had hardly managed to roll off the bed to get his summon from the floor. He grasped it in his fingers tightly reveling in the comfort Fenrir provided.

Curls fell into his face. His wig was a mess, sticking to his sweat-soaked face. He still couldn't believe what had happened. One moment, he'd been enjoying the night, the next instant Genesis had him pinned and was molesting him!

He wished Reno were there.

Cloud sighed, laying down on his side, sinking into the soft carpet. He closed his eyes. The room smelled sweet…

O-o-This is a Line-o-O

Cloud must have fallen asleep.

He didn't remember when, but that was the only explanation. It felt like he blinked and then he was somewhere else. He could no longer feel the plush carpet under him, but cold concrete and a warm body.

"Cloud?"

That voice! Cloud knew that voice. He peeled his eyes open, only to be met with utter darkness.

"Reno! Where are we?"

TBC

In the next Will You Always

"_ShinRa will pay a pretty sum for you."_

"_Why did we go on this mission?"_

"_We can't waste resources on a mere cadet."_

_The only sound that he could hear was the drip-drop of water. Where had Cloud gone?_


	5. Let's Mosey

I freaking FINALLY updated. It took a year and for that I'm sorry. It wasn't really writers block, I've had a lot go on in my life. From sick grandparents to graduating college, I've seen it all in the past year. I no longer have a beta, sorry this chapter is so un-beta-ed it's not even funny. I did run through it one extra time.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am sure I already messaged you all, but if I didn't feel free to hit me on the head with a spork. If you don't have one, come to my work, we have billions!

Let me know if anyone wants to beta future chapters. I will try and keep up with the updates once again, but someone will have to hound me to write.

Will You Always

Chapter 5

Let's Mosey

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the stress from the botched up mission. It _should_ have been a clear cut, in and out operation, had Genesis not acted on his own and left the cadet in the room then none of this would have happened. He hesitated to inform Zackary of the mission failure but he was sure that when the status showed up as MIA on the boy's file, the SOLDIER would be breaking down his office door.

The General lifted glowing Mako Green eyes up to stare at the red headed SOLDIER first. "Genesis." His voice was cold, emotionally detached from the situation. He'd noticed right away that the pain that had clouded Genesis' features for weeks was gone. Replacing the pain, Sephiroth noted, was guilt. Over the years he'd gotten very good at reading people and Genesis was no exception. That the man had yet to quote Loveless or even speak more than a few words since his arrival, just hours before, spoke volumes.

Genesis didn't respond to the harsh way Sephiroth had called his name. "Answer me." He prompted.

"Why did we go on this mission?" The soft words that Genesis spoke took the General off guard. It was a valid question, but not one that was regularly asked. It was rare for a SOLIDER to question orders, even more so for Genesis.

"The mission was arranged to keep you busy as well as to get rid of a small organization of Anti-ShinRa Terrorists." Sephiroth calmly folded his hands together, staring down his lieutenant General. "The fact remains that in leaving the cadet by himself instead of passing him off to the designated Turk, Not only would you have noticed that the mission had been compromised, but I wouldn't have to write a letter to the kid's family telling them that their son is dead."

"The Cadet isn't dead." Genesis snapped, startling Sephiroth with the sheer force behind the words.

Genesis was _Greening_.

"Don't you _dare_ Green at me." Sephioth's voice was colder than ice and sharper than his blade. "I have tried to be patient with you. I haven't slept in weeks, You won't do your share of the paperwork!" Sephiroth's voice was raising with every word., "You disregard orders, botch up mission parameters, and it resulted in a Turk as well as a potential SOLDIER being caught up. Tseng's Turk can take care of himself but the Cadet is as good as dead."

Sephiroth took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes never left the suddenly stricken face of his friend.

"I'll go rescue him on my own."

"No." The word was frigid and left no room for remarks. "You will go to Wutai."

"You don't understand. Ask Tseng, We need to get Cloud ba—" Sephiroth stopped Genesis with a piercing look.

"We cannot waste resources on a mere Cadet. Pack your things, you leave for Wutai at 2200." The General stood. "I'm sorry Genesis."

Genesis stood. Sephiroth was half expecting the fiery swordsman to spout off a bit of prose like he always did.

"You know, There are times where I look at cloud and I see you reflected in his eyes." Sephiroth noticed Genesis' hands were shaking. "Impossible blue or Mako Green, it was hard to tell with just one look."

"Genesis. Go to Wutai. If there is any word on the Cadet, I'll let you know. Just end this war quickly and come back. You can do what you like after." Sephiroth knew that Genesis didn't need further prompting. His dismissal was clear.

When the office was once again silent except for the electrical buzzing of the Mako lights and the steady humming from his computer, Sephiroth allowed his face to slacken. He was beyond exhausted but couldn't sleep. With sleep came the soul searing dreams of Mako Green.

SOLDIERs were created with infused Mako Energy injected into their blood. The process, while being a tightly guarded secret known only to the inhuman scientist, Hojo, was known for making SOLIDER's eyes burn a glowing blue, no matter what color they had been before. Sure there were differences in every SOLDIER's eye color, but they were always a glowing blue hue. Sephiroth was the only person on the planet with Mako green eyes.

_Impossible Blue or Mako Green…._

Genesis' words rang in his ear. Really, he was going nuts. He had to get his mind off the topic at hand. The shrill pierce of his PHS going off was a welcome relief.

"Sephiroth Speaking."

"**General.**" Tseng's unmistakable drawl came through the phone. He didn't speak often, believing in not wasting words, but he spoke far more than the giant lug of a man name Rude.

"Don't go blaming my SOLDIERs for this mess." Sephiroth quipped. It was a well-known fact that Sephiroth and Tseng were often at ends when it came to their men. If it wasn't about work then they got along well enough, even going out to dinner once a month.

"**General, We have to get that Cadet back.**"

"Not you too? I've just finished dressing down my Lieutenant General for the same reason. We don't have the resources to waste on a mere cadet. I'm sorry if you had your eye on the brat, but—"

Getting cut off was the last thing Sephiroth expected.

"**Sephiroth. The kid has Mako. We've kept him under wraps and away from Hojo. I had his blood tested for Mako levels when I he was scouted. They are off the chart.**" Never once did Tseng raise his voice or even add inflections of emphasis, but the urgency was there none the less.

"What would you have me do?" Sephiroth was sure he sounded as tired as he felt. "Go off on my own?"

"**Exactly**."

O-o-O-o-O

Cloud struggled to fight the bonds that held his hands firmly behind his back. The blind fold over his eyes made him nervous to say the least. To top it off, all his struggling had made his wrists bleed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the dark, wet room with Reno but now he wished he were back there. They had blinded him with a torrent of light. He hadn't even had a chance to defend himself. The warmth from his concealed fire Materia did nothing to comfort him. He wished he still had the Cure Materia that he left with Reno.

The man had been in bad shape from what Cloud had gleaned. The man had fainted when Cloud was checking him over so he couldn't administer a cure spell right away. He was sure Reno would be able to manage a small cure spell from the Materia he had placed in his closed fist.

"Stop strugglin' princess." Cloud stilled, feeling cold steel placed against his cheek. "ShinRa will pay a pretty sum for you. Can't have us marrin' your pretty li'l face."

The knife was removed, but the next moment Cloud felt a warm, wet, tongue run up his cheek.

Cloud cried out in shock. "Get away!" He shrilled, trying to lash out at his unknown assailant with his feet, but met with nothing but air. Several laughs rang out from different directions, but Cloud couldn't pinpoint exactly how many laughs there were.

_Fight. Weapon. _

"Now, now Princess, No more fighting us. You don't want your Turk to come to any more harm."

"Leave Reno alone!" Cloud's body went lax. The blood from his hands were making his bonds slick. If he slowly wiggled them free his captors might not notice.

"Shut it princess. We plan to make a pretty gil off you. Daddy must be willing to spent a fortune to get you back."

What the hell? _Daddy?_

As far as Cloud knew, he'd never had a father, let alone a person who would pay money to get him back.

"Too bad their hadn't been any SOLDIERs there to nab. We'd like to dissect one of ShinRa's Special Fighters. See what makes 'em Tick." The thick city accent from his captor grated on his nerves. A week in boot camp and Cloud's bumpkin speech was gone, and very few Cadets spoke with such a thick under-plate dialect.

_Let me out… _

Cloud could hear Fenrir, the mother wolf howling to break free.

_Pup. Let me out. I'll rip their throats out._

Not good. Cloud could feel the Materia around his neck pulsating with Fenrir's desire. He knew that to the Nibel Wolf, he was everything. Sadly, Cloud had to think of Reno as well, and setting an enrage mother wolf on his captors was not a good idea just yet.

How the hell did a Turk get paid more than SOLDIERs? Reno had been taken out right away and yet his captors had yet to figure out that he was not the "She" that the terrorist thought.

"A SOLDIER would sooner tear you in two before you caught one." Cloud was casual with his words, unyielding, though for once, glad his eyes were covered. He was sure to be greening from his ire.

The idea struck him that nothing would happen to him so long as he played the part right. "I demand to be returned to my escort. He's wounded so I also demand medical attention for him."

That thick accent again. Cloud was truly getting perturbed. "Nice try Princess. That Turk might 'elp ya escape."

Cloud smirked His hands were finally free. Raw and bloody as they were, they were still useable. "I'd be more worried about the other way around boys." The Fire Materia felt warm in his hand. Though Genesis had often used the Materia training time to test Cloud's limits, he found that he was actually quite talented. The Fire 3 spell flowed from his fingers, engulfing the room in a torrent of flames. The bright flames were blue with concentrated heat. He felt no remorse for having dispatched everyone in the room.

"Fenrir, we need to find Reno and get out of here. Go Find help." Cloud tore off the blindfold, his eyes gazing at the scene before him. Seven forms that had once been his captors lay on the floor. The stench of their burnt flesh permeated through the air making Cloud's stomach roll. Scorch marks covered the walls and the door had been completely burnt to cinders by the inferno.

"Reno…"

O-o-O-o-O

The endless whirring from the helicopter was soothing to the General's headache. He'd yet to see Second Class Fair, but he was sure that Angeal had accosted his wayward student and informed him of the Cadet's status as MIA.

He stepped slowly from the helicopter, sand and dust whirling about like a storm. The wind whipped at his hair, flicking silver strands through the air, mingling with the sand. Towering above him, blocking the sun, was the moral _abomination_ known as The Golden Saucer. Tseng's baby Turks, or as Second Class Fair calls them, Turklets, had singled out the waste below the amusement city as the most logical spot to keep a prisoner. With well over fifty miles with no water, even a SOLDIER would be hard pressed to make it across unaided.

Sephiroth was no ordinary SOLDIER.

He and Tseng had decided to split up, the Turk taking the helicopter while he went on foot. If he found the targets, Tseng would be called in to assist in a pick-up. There was no point alerting the criminals ahead of time.

Sephiroth squared his shoulders, turning to look at Tseng. He gave a sharp nod before heading into the desert.

The blazing sun beat down on his back, but Sephiroth didn't even sweat. He had the skill to raise or lower his body temperature at will by a few degrees. It was a useful skill that anyone enhanced with enough Mako to support the whole western continent could learn.

Sand crunched under his boots, stirring puffs of dust with every step. He mused for a moment, pondering about the cause of the waste. He'd seen few deserts in his life, normally seeing the world as a thriving and lively essence. This blemish that was uninhabitable was the Midgar Slums of the Planet.

No, He didn't need to be thinking like that.

Sephiroth sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes to the blistering sun. A shrill howl in the distance made his eyes seize open. A _wolf_? In the _waste?_ Some of the only creatures in the waste were snakes and lizards. Wolves tended to stay in more lushly vegetated areas.

Never-the-less, Sephiroth unsheathed his Masamune,a massive six-foot Wutian Katana, readying himself for the inevitable.

The vision before him was unlike anything he'd seen before. Through the dust ahead of him, Sephiroth saw an apparition, a ghost-like creature, springing forth from the parched earth, eating the ground with massive hurtles and bounds. The speed was alarming, even for ShinRa's mighty General.

Sephiroth was ready for a fight.

As the dust cleared, the creature became clear. Sephiroth was nor sure if he had ever seen a wolf as big as the one lumbering towards him. Impossibly blue eyes stared him down as the wolf grew ever closer. The mournful howl sent shivers up and down his spine. His gut was telling him the wolf was no threat. It exuded a magical energy not unlike that of a summon.

The soul shattering howl at such a close range threatened to shred Sephiroth's eardrums to pieces. It was a mournful cry, filled with need and good intent.

Something Tseng mentioned before struck a chord. _This kid has a wolf summon, like a giant Nibel wolf with strange blue markings. I've found nothing about the summon in our records._ This wolf must have been Cadet Strife's summon. At least he knew that he was going the right way.

"Take me to Strife."

o-O-o-O-this is a line-O-o-O-o

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Reno groaned, feeling stiff. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep.

He stilled.

_Drip._

_Drop._

The only sound that he could hear was the drip-drop of water. Where had Cloud gone?

He couldn't even sense a body near him.

The feeling of something hard and round in his hand brought Reno back to his own predicament. A mastered restore? Reno wasn't terribly good with Materia, but he knew how to use the marbles regardless. Oddly enough it seemed that someone, more than likely Cloud, had infused it with energy so it was ready to use.

While Reno had never heard of someone pre-loading a material, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a little mental prodding at the orb, the spell washed over him, leaving him bathed in a warm glow of healing light. It was like pure electricity pumping through his veins. He reminded himself to kiss Cloud when he got the chance. He refused to think _if_. Cloud was fine, the boy had spunk.

Fuck.

What he wouldn't do for a stiff one! Perhaps he could convince Cloud to go out drinking with him, legal age be damned, the kid was ShinRa. In ShinRa, a kid can be cannon fodder, he can drink to his little heart's content.

Reno was pulled himself from his musings when he heard the racket outside the door. What the HELL? He vaguely wondered if a rescue had been mounted. Turks were expected to get themselves out of trouble.

"RENO?" Cloud's unmistakable voice called out before Reno was blinded by an onslaught of light.

_Fuck!_

Forget SOLDIER, If blondie decided to become a Turk, Reno would snatch him up as a partner in a heartbeat! The kid was a god-send. Ifrit's balls!

"Took ya long enough, Yo." Reno groaned, cracking his eyes open a bit to see a dishievaled blond. From what his blurred vision could see, Cloud was still in his evening dress, though it had a few spots where it looked singed. Blood spattered across his pale face. He was sure the wig, also a tattered mess, was also liberally splashed with crimson, but Reno's vision hadn't cleared enough to see actual colors.

"Shut it Reno."

Cloud sounded tired. Not the normal sleep-deprived tired, but the bone-numbing exhaustion that came with over-reaching. All in all, it didn't seem good.

"We've got an exit route, but we're in the middle of the dessert. The only way out is up, but they shut down the elevator."

"Stairs?" Reno asked, not looking forward to a positive or a negative answer.

"Negative. No accessible stairways."

Reno pushed himself up on stiff limbs, letting out a painful groan. "Any PHS reception?"

Cloud blushed, in what Reno assumed as a sheepish way. It made Cloud look even more girly, if that were possible, considering the dress. "I pretty much burnt down the compound."

"Shit. Blondie, remind me not to piss you off. " That explained the blood. Now that Reno's eyes had adjusted to the light, he could see the flames, but he heard nothing but the crackling of fire. "Did you kill _everyone?_"

The blond paused, looking up from where he had bent over, trying to heat the metal shackles that kept Reno from leaving the dank cellar-like room. "Actually, Fenrir had cleared out most the terrorists before I had even made it out of the building they were keeping me in."

"Cloudie, we can try the desert." Reno spoke, though in all seriousness, by looking at the way Cloud was over exerting himself, it was safe to say that they would not make it. Reno wasn't a Turk for nothing though. He'd get them out of the desert. Cloud had, after all, already accomplished the hard part.

"Fenrir is looking for help. She can cross the desert just fine, but she can't bring us both across." Reno could tell that Cloud had already made up his mind that, should the need arise, Fenrir would take Reno across. The Turk could not accept that. The kid was just that, a kid, no matter how old he acted at times.

"Fuck off Chocobo-brains. I'd sooner sleep with _Scarlet_ than leave without you. Period." The red head bit back the curse he wanted to let out. "Forget SOLDIER kid, I want you as my Turk partner."

Cloud chuckled, causing Reno to crack a smile. "Sorry Turks just won't do it for me. My blood screams SOLDIER." The chain finally gave with a resounding clank as the metal clatterd to the stone floor. "Let's… uh, how would Zack say it?"

Reno grinned. "Let's Mosey"

Reno hadn't even made it to the door before he heard a familiar howling and a startling thump. "Shit!" Reno turned, looking at the blood splattered face. Sure Cloud still looked like a girl, not having had a moment to ditch the clothing, but at that moment, he really looked like the kid he was. "Kid, you okay?" He swooped down, picking cloud up bridal style. It seemed like Cloud really had used too much energy in rescuing him. Reno wasn't even sure how much blood was Cloud's. It seemed hard to believe the kid could take on so many Terrorists and come out unscathed.

"Put me down." Cloud growled, but Reno could tell there was no force behind those words. Cloud didn't have the strength left.

"Seems like Fenrir is back." Reno stated, ignoring the weak protests as he carried Cloud out, into the burring night sky.

The world was painted a glowing orange, as though the planet was screaming her rage. That was how Reno saw it.

"Turk."

The cold voice sent chills up Reno's spine. He looked behind him, hoping to see flames and not the deadly visage he knew the voice belonged to.

"General." Reno pulled Cloud closer to him, despite the quiet protests that he was fine.

"Tseng is waiting radio contact, where is the Cadet?" Cold and straight to the point. Reno really didn't like the SOLDIER General.

"He's here, yo." Reno indicated to the blond in his arms.

"That is a woman. Cadet Strife is said to be male."

_No shit._ Reno snorted, tugging the wig off the blond, freeing golden strands from their wig prison. Reno was sure sunshine yellow was the only appropriate color for Cloud's hair. No other color came close to matching.

"Cloud, General Sephiroth, Seph, meet Cadet Cloud Strife, future SOLDIER extraordinaire." Reno snapped out, sending a glare at the General. "Now hurry up and phone in Tseng. I want out of this dung hole."

Cloud bit back a growl, causing Reno to give in and set him down on shaky feet.

"Recall your summon." Sephiroth snapped at the cadet before during his back on the pair and calling the Turk leader.

Reno watched as Cloud glowed blue for a moment and then the huge wolf was gone. "Reno. My restore?"

"No way, Cloud. You can either beg Mr. Icicle-up-my-ass to heal you or you can wait until we get back to ShinRa." Reno would not budge. "No more Materia until you rest! Zack would kill me if I let his Chocobo pass out from MP exhaustion!"

The steady whirr of a ShinRa issue helicopter began to get louder. Flames danced, fanned by the onslaught of winds that whirled and gusted around the three men.

When the Helicopter got closer, Reno assisted Cloud up the rope ladder, climbing up himself after. He was feeling much better after Cloud's Curing but no amount of Cure would help Cloud if he didn't replenish his MP. An Ether would help, but he didn't have one and he was sure Tseng didn't either.

"Yo Boss man." Reno smirked at the Wutian man.

"Reno." Tseng nodded his way, waiting for Sephiroth to climb up the ladder.

o-O-o-O-This is a Line-O-o-O-o

TBC

_The kid fuckin' blew the place to bits! _

_Those eyes! He knew those eyes!_

_SPIKE! What did that monster do to you?_


	6. You Chose My Road

Well, Here we are. Another chapter in! Woo! Now I need to do some homework, as I started up for another degree this week. I am taking more credits than normal in order to finish sooner. You all have my wonderful new Beta Sexxy-Lexxy to thank for this update and for the fact that it is betaed. I left her note to me at the end of the document because they amused me to no end. Shows you what I will be contending with on top of an estimated 40 hours of homework each week and my regular day job.

Will You Always

Chapter 6

You Chose My Road.

Green.

Everything was green. Endless and yet so small; closing in.

Sephiroth was floating in a sea of green, floating in the green forever and yet had it really been longer than a moment? He was having issues keeping his waking mind and his sleeping nightmare from intermingling.

Last thing he remembered was laying down to gaze up at the stars. His little band of misfits had been in Mideel for three days waiting for their youngest member to wake from what the doctor called "Healing Sleep" though it wasn't something Sephiroth had ever heard of.

He had just gotten a text from Genesis, having taken pity on the man and sent word of the Cadet's successful rescue. He wasn't really sure how much of the rescue had been Reno and how much had been the untrained Cadet. He was an unknown variable that had to be examined. Reno himself was still being treated, Tseng having acted like a mother hen about his baby Turk. That left questioning Reno out.

Genesis had been vague and relieved in his text, though he could tell something was very different about the SOLDIER first. Sephiroth had been trained at a young age to read and interpret emotions as well as intentions. The fact that he'd known Genesis since they were young teens only cemented his opinions of the matter, as well as provided food for thought. Perhaps the revelation of how badly he'd botched the mission… No. Genesis would normally just shrug it off. So what was it about the Cadet that had the red head's decorative feathers ruffled so?

It wasn't just Genesis. Zackary Fair had, had a burst of emotions before the mission took place and there couldn't have been any other cause. The man wore his heart on his sleeve, even if riddled with bullets and oozing blood while the light left his eyes.

Oh eyes.

Sephiroth had seen the Cadet's eyes as the boy had passed out.

Those eyes! He knew those eyes! There was no doubt he'd seen those same exhaust filled sapphire jewels before, but thinking about it caused his head to ache. The blond looked achingly familiar. At one point during his three-day "vacation" he nearly doubled over from an onslaught of painful memories.

Why the Cadet made his nightmares worse was yet to be determined, but Sephiroth was bound to get to the bottom of it eventually.

He sighed, lifting a leather clad hand into the air, he clenched his fist as though to grab at a star hovering above him. There were glowing balls of energy billions of miles away, taunting him with their carefree twinkle. The only thing that made him feel better, was knowing that only the Cosmos knew if a star was twinkling still, or if the image he saw was the last dying visage of a world that was no more.

Was it sick and twisted that he felt a surge of joy just thinking about it? He didn't think so. The mountain people had a saying on the Western continent. Schadenfreude, happiness at the misfortune of others, it was human nature to feel better about oneself in comparison to the pain others go through. That way of thinking often gave way to the thought that 'it could always be worse'.

Thick silver lashes fluttered open and closed as Sephiroth slowly lowered his hand. It wasn't often that he got to simply reflect on his life or the direction things were going. He had an image to adhere to and maintain, a burden placed on him alone. His life gave way to a deeply seeded sadness that often bubbled up at the most inopportune moments, such as a board meeting where Scarlet eyed him like a piece of meat or where Hojo eyed him like the mad scientist's toy he was.

The truth really did hurt.

No matter, they were set to leave this two bit town when the sun came up; now that both the Turk and SOLDIER hopeful had been given a clean bill of health. Well, almost. The Cadet would have to wear bandages over his eyes for a day or so more. Apparently, the cinders from the flames had gotten into them. At least that was the official story. Sephiroth suspected the Turks were trying to keep the boy's eyes from Hojo's radar. It was expected that they would periodically spark up and glow brightly while he regained his strength and control over his spirits.

A memory flashed before his eyes.

A little boy with glimmering green eyes, like the life stream was flowing from within their endless depths, hovered across his waking mind. He was surrounded by a chilling white.

Sephiroth winced, holding his head. The memory was gone sooner than it had come and left a searing headache in its wake.

He let out a shuddering breath, clearing his mind to listen to the babbling of a brook not too far from his resting place. The scent of the grass permeated through the night air, wafting a pleasant aroma, so unlike Midgar. The night was alive with sounds that only he could hear. Every sound was like the breathing of the planet. Proof of life… He just hoped he never forgot that.

o-O-o-This is a line-o-O-o

Reno slumped in a chair. It was the first time he'd been allowed out of bed in three days, and he was sure the only reason he'd been let up was because the chocobo had finally woke up. Honestly, it was probably better than letting himself been seen to by the masochistic scientist back in Midgar.

"Yo, bossman, I said I was fine." Reno shrugged off the concerned hand of his boss and current leader of the Turks. Tseng had a substantially increasing workload ever since Veld had deflected, or as the Turks worded it, made KIA. After all, there was no retiring in the Turks. Normally Tseng was very stuck up and by the rules. Athough Turks did get away with much more than SOLDIER boys.

"Reno. Report."

_Fuck!_

It was like a complete one-eighty. Mother Turk was gone and big bad Turk Leader was in his place. Well, at least Reno knew what buttons he could push; and push them he would. It was just his style to infuriate and pester.

"Aw Tseng, don't be like that baby." Reno joked, shaking his head and rollng his eyes when all he got was a smoldering glare that seemed to say 'knock off the shit before I shove a loaded gun up your ass a pull the trigger'. He wouldn't put it passed the taciturn Wutian man.

"Fine, fine." Reno waved the man off, slouching even more in the chair. "Mission was goin' as expected until SOLDIER-Suck-Ass went and copped a feel and well…" Reno trailed off in thought. "Cloud reacted, played the part to a Tee. Prolly a little too well seeing as how he got kidnapped instead of First Class full of 'imself." A huge smile started to spread across Reno's face. "I dunno what happened next yo. I was... distracted and knocked from behind."

Tseng let out a hum, motioning for Reno to continue with his report.

"I woke up in the dark with Cloud. I had sustained numerous wounds, and one particularly nasty cut. Fucking shits beat me while I was out!" He pointed to his head, at a healthy patch of skin. There wasn't even a hint of a scar, almost unheard of given how bad the cut really was. "I Must have passed out from the blood loss at some point yo. When I came to, Chocobo brains was gone. He left me with his a Cure Materia, but get this-" Suddenly Reno got really excited. "-It was already infused and ready to go! All I had to do was probe it and the most exhilarating cure I've ever dreamed of rushed through me." Reno's smile turned perverted as remembered. "Fuck. It was better than sex, and almost nothing is better than sex!"

Tseng snorted, causing Reno to burst into another bout. He figured he gave Tseng the most unconventional reports. Usually Tseng would forgo the Oral Report and ask for a Written one, but as far as he knew, the Turk leader didn't trust his handwriting without use of a computer. He was sure he'd have a chance to file a regular report upon their return, so he might as well go into the dramatics while he could get away with them.

"Well, Shortly after the mind blowin' sex-cure, Cloudy comes busing in, drenched in blood and ash. Fuck the kid was glowing with power! The next thing I know the kid fuckin' blew the place to bits. Fuck Tseng! I want Cloudy as my partner. Come on already! Re-FUCKING-cruit him! Now! Ya know I don't like tellin' you what to do! HELL ya know I'm only telling you want you want to do, so hurry up and stop wasting fucking time already! The kid is brilliant! Even if he doesn't know it yet." Reno knew how excited he was getting by the number of "F" bombs he had been tossing around. "Shit! The kid wanted to use the last of his strength to send me across the desert on a summon! His mother FUCKIN' Wolf MAMA! Kid's Crazy, jus' how we like em, right?"

Tseng seemed to be waiting patiently for him to end, and Reno noted the thoughtful look

. "Apparently SOLDIER has already laid dibs on the kid. If you remember, he too, seems to have made up his mind on the matter, going so far as to almost force his way in." Reno winced when Tseng paused. "But," he started up at last, "I shall submit a formal offer that he can either accept or deny."

Reno let out a whoop of joy, springing from his chair. Sure Zack was likely to kill him if Cloud accepted, but it was a risk he'd be willing to take.

"Don't get your hopes up Reno." The red head didn't seem to care about the warning. He didn't think the grin on his face would come off any time soon.

"Yeah, yeah bossman. Whatever ya say! Let's hurry and blow this popsicle stand and get back to the civilized world!"

"Reno. I still expect a written report on my desk once we return." Tseng's voice left no room for nonsense.

"Well Fuck." Reno sighed, smile never leaving his face.

o-O-o-This is a line-o-O-o

Zack danced on the balls of his feet. It was all he could do to keep from doing squats where he stood. He was sure it was the almost strained look on Angeal's face that kept him from freaking out like a puppy who wanted his toy. Cloud was coming back!

Three days ago he'd been devastated! When Cloud's name came up MIA in the system, He'd freaked out and bombarded Sephiroth's office. He distinctly remembered tossing a bunch of furniture in his rage. Probably the reason for Angeal's mood, after all, the SOLDIER first had been the one to clean up Sephiroth's office, stating there was classified information that naughty puppies were not allowed to see.

He'd pretty much gone on a destructive rage that had only ended once he fell off the Sector Five plate, and promtly landed flat on his back, all while crashing through a Church roof. A Church! In Midgar? And if that had not been a total mind fuck, the flowers that grew there certainly finished the job. And then there was the flower girl. Zack smiled as he thought of her. A beauty if he ever saw one. Her eyes reminded him of grass. Her and that blue sun dress. For some reason he thought she would look even better in pink.

And her gift! She spoke to the planet of all things!

Zack had been at bit of a a loss. Something about Aeris just made him break down and spill his guts out. He'd cried, though he'd never admit that to anyone else. He was sure she took pity on him, but when she told him everything would be okay, she just had that calming nature. It was if she knew something he knew she couldn't know, but knew she did. And if that wasn't hard enough to wrap his brain around, she had told him she would ask the planet if there was word. But for some reason she was sure that if the general hadn't been there, then perhaps he had mounted a rescue mission already.

Oh how right she was! He couldn't wait to show off his chocobo to his flower girl. He grinned.

"Look! 'Geal!" Zack pointed out into the distance. It was still just a speck of black dotting a never ending and perpetual blue sky, but to a SOLDIER it could have been a few meager feet away it was so clear.

"Show a bit of… decorum puppy. After all, you'll have to inform Sephiroth as to why he needs a new computer." Zack winced, but he chanced a glance up at his mentor, seeing the toothy grin. If Reno, Cloud and himself, cultivated a close enough friendship, Zack couldn't help but wonder if they would be the future Trio of ShinRa. Granted Reno wasn't SOLDIER, but Genesis was bitch enough to resemble a Turk. He had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Cloud wielding a six foot Katana. It would never happen! Cloud was too short.

He was pulled out of his musings by the sharp gusts of wind kicked up by the landing helicopter. He was sure Angeal's restraining hand was the only thing keeping him from running over there and pulling the door off the blasted flying metal pod that was keeping him from his chocobo! Really! It wasn't his fault he had too much sugar in his coffee that morning.

As the helicopter came to a whirring stop, the passengers slowly disembarked. Sephiroth was the first out, and Zack had the decency to look cowed for a moment, remembering that he had completely destroyed the General's office. He was sure to catch flack for that. Tseng hopped out next, tossing a pair of headphones back into the cockpit.

When Reno hopped down, Zack began to feel his blood boil. They needed to hurry up! It was taking too long and Angeal's hand had been squeezing tighter and tighter to keep him still. He understood that he needed to let Spike breath and put two feet on the floor before bowling him over and squeezing the life from him! But damn if he didn't want to pull him from the helicopter himself just to reaffirm that he was okay. Still, he stayed his hand, watching as Reno turned back to help the blond out.

When Zack FINALLY saw Cloud, he felt his blood simmer and his anger boil over. He ripped himself free from the restraining grasp. What had happened to his Chocobo? Zack noticed the bandages covering his eyes, making the blond completely reliant on the red head's help in maneuvering. Before he even stopped to think, Zack had shoved Reno to the floor and scooped Cloud up. "SPIKE! What did that monster do to you?" He sent an angry sneer at Reno.

Zack had to admit, to Reno's credit, he gave an impressive sneer back. "Monster? Fucking pot callin' the kettle black, SOLDIER boy."

Zack snorted, clutching his chocobo tighter, despite Cloud's simpering protests. He loosened his hold a bit so Cloud could breathe, but he was no closer to letting the Cadet go.

"Fair." Sephiroth's smooth voice sent chills up his spine. Zack looked up at the General. "I need Cadet Strife in one piece for his mission report, Finish your greeting and make sure he ends up in my office in twenty."

_Fuck!_ "Uh, sir… a-about your office…" Zack lifted Cloud like a limp rag doll, hiding behind the blond.

"I'm not a meat shield!" Cloud shrieked, causing Zack to chuckle.

"I beg to differ, Cadet. It is a well-known fact, in Shinra, if you are not a SOLDIER or a Turk, then your company status will always be meat shield." Angeal chuckled, motioning for Sephiroth to join him. Zack noticed that Tseng was already gone.

"Zack! Put me down! It's bad enough I can't fucking see!"

"Woah, Chocobo got some bite." Zack grinned, setting Cloud down on two feet and making a big fanfare about dusting him off. "Missions with Reno give you a potty mouth." He chided.

"Whatever yo! You just threw me to the floor! I didn't do nothin' to blondie." Zack reached down to help Reno back up.

"Think of it as a preemptive strike, ya asshole! Besides, I know how your mind works! You were probably defiling my poor Chocobo with your eyes! I need him UNDEFILED."

"Little too late for that." Zack frowned, Cloud seemed so meek.

"Wha— Wait…" Zack went over what was said in his mind. "Who did it." It was like a switch had just gone off. Zack was seeing red. SOMEONE _desocrated _his chocobo. _His_ Chocobo!

"It doesn't matter. It's done and dealt with." Cloud pushed his way through the two older teens, probably hoping he'd be able to find his way without his sight.

" Hey, hey, hey! Spike, come on, let's get you changed and ready for your mission report."

"So… What did you do to the General's office?" Reno chucked and Zack found his blood running cold at the reminder that he still had to face the General.

o-O-o-This is a Line-o-O-o

Cloud let out a breath he'd been holding since he'd landed back in Midgar. Zack had hovered over him the whole time. He's only just managed to get away from him. Though from what he'd heard, Zack had pretty much self-destructed, had a complete mako meltdown, the last few days. It was the least he could do to allow the man to molly coddle him after what he put him through.

Cloud fumbled for the door in front of him. He was sure he should have knocked, but he couldn't be bothered. It would take too long to find the nob again. His eyes didn't hurt, and no one really explained why he had to keep them covered to begin with. He hoped he would be able to glean some information from the report.

The hushed voices in the room went silent.

"Cadet. Who gave you permission to enter?" Sephiroth's voice was cool, not giving Cloud any hint to an expression he might have been wearing.

"Come on Sephiroth, give the kid a break." Cloud was sure that had been Angeal, Zack's mentor and one of the three most powerful men on the planet.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Cloud stood up straight, giving a firm salute to the two men.

"At ease Cadet." That had been Sephiroth again. Cloud had never actually seen the man, save for a quick glance before he passed out. He wasn't even sure of what he saw. He had never seen him around base either, when he thought about it. The only SOLDIER he saw regularly was Zack and the reason was probably because the elder warrior liked to hunt Cloud down almost daily.

"Thank you sir." Cloud mumbled, relaxing.

The large palm on his back was calming as it guided him to what Cloud guessed was a chair. "That was very kind Commander Hewley." He inclined his head to where his senses told him the large swordsman was standing.

From the moment he stepped into the room, his head had begun to throb and split. For a moment, Cloud thought he was dying.

_CALAMATY! BAD! WEAPON! RUN! DEATH! TAINT! KILLER!_

Cloud put his hands to his head, taking a deep breath before he sank into the plush leather seat that had been offered to him.

"I'll leave you to your report." Something in Angeal's voice was strained, as though he were hesitating leaving Cloud alone with an unknown man. Honestly, Cloud wasn't sure he was comfortable around a man he couldn't see. Not after the whole Genesis ordeal. He wanted a fair enough chance to be able to get away should the need arise.

When the door clicked shut, signaling that it was only the two of them in the office, the silence grew thick enough to cut with a knife. The sudden quiet unsettled Cloud, but of course his head was anything but silent.

_CALAMATY! BAD! WEAPON! RUN! DEATH! TAINT! KILLER!_

Again and again!

_CALAMATY! BAD! WEAPON! RUN! DEATH! TAINT! KILLER!_

**Shut up. I get it! By the PLANET! I hear you, yes! I just don't fucking understand! So unless you want to give me something substantial to work with, you will need to but the fuck out!**

Cloud was beside himself. He had doubled over, tugging at his hair. He hadn't expected the leather clad fingers to gently lift his chin.

The weird thing was that the very moment Sephiroth's gloved hand made contact with Cloud's skin, the Planet's shouts stopped. They weren't even a gentle murmur floating on his consciousness like the ebbing of a tide. His mind was blissfully his own and blessedly silent.

"I said you can take off your bandages." Sephiroth cleared his throat, catching the rest of Cloud's attention.

"O-oh." The blond let out a nervous chuckle. " Don't I need to keep them on?"

"No." What? "You never needed them. You were perfectly fine after you rested."

Well Damn? There was another awkward silence, only broken by the thudding of Cloud's heart. Why was this man so close?

"T-then why am I…?"

"It is something I wish to know myself." The owner of the smooth voice hovered just above him.

The hand still on his chin made to let go. "Don't!" Cloud could have killed himself then and there. Why did he do that? To make matters worse, his hand lashed out and grabbed hold of the General's wrist. In a much quieter voice he added, "You made everything go silent…"

"Silent?" The tone was booked no argument. It was obvious that Cloud had to answer, the General would expect no less of him.

"The planet sir. She screams sometimes. Normally it's comforting…" Cloud trailed off, letting go of Sephiroth's wrist very slowly, almost hesitantly. "It reminds me that I'm not alone…"

Cloud could feel the calculating gaze sweep over him before gloved fingers moved up his face to start unwrapping his eyes. When the cloth fell away, Cloud clenched his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of piercing light. He imagined that Reno had been in a similar situation when Cloud had crashed the door in and flooded the cell in burning light.

Cloud blinked his eyes, thick blond lashes fluttering open and closed until they came to rest on the broad chest, a white shirt stretched and conformed to leave nothing to the imagination. Nervously, the blond swallowed down the lump in his throat. He lifted his gaze up passed sculpted abs and stunning pectorals. Further still, his eyes roved, up a swan-like neck of smooth and creamy skin. Finally, his vision came to rest on chilling split pupil eyes of Mako green. Eyes very much like his own.

That had not been what he was expecting. "Fenrir says you're good, the Planet says otherwise. I don't know what to think…" He trailed off, green eyes never leaving Sephiroth's. Cloud noted the minute widening of the man's eyes, signaling he was just as shocked as the blond, just better at hiding it. Granted Cloud's eyes weren't always so 'cat-like', there were times when they stayed as blue as ever, but to see someone with his same heritage…

"Cadet. It says in your…" Sephiroth trailed off and Cloud could only assume he was looking for the right words. "Pathetically inadequate and incomplete file, that you were sired from the mountains in the Nibel regions. Who are your parents?"

The was not a question Cloud could answer. "I don't know. The planet always said I didn't have any, sir."

"Is your mother Jenova?"

While the question was clear, Cloud was confused. "The Calamity? She's no one's mother. She can't reproduce in the same way we do."

"Jenova is my mother." The voice was clear, firm and assertive.

Cloud was having none of what. "No. She is _not._ The Calamity is a parasitic piece of space junk that lesser men have tried to take advantage of. Even if she had part in your upbringing, she could never be your mother. She is dead matter, just a voice in need of a host to infect." Really, why were other humans so blinded by the prospect of power?

There was a long drawn out silence. "Cover your eyes and get out. I expect a written report when your eyes return to normal." Cloud could hear pain in the older man's voice, but he had already broke contact and the planet was back to shouting.

_CALAMATY! BAD! WEAPON! RUN! DEATH! TAINT! KILLER!_

"Don't let Jenova's taint control you." Cloud shot over his shoulder. For some reason, he was sure he'd be seeing a bit more of the General. Hell he might even come to his senses and start to look for his real mother, or maybe he didn't have a mother? He'd ask the planet when she stopped screaming at him.

_CALAMATY! BAD! WEAPON! RUN! DEATH! TAINT! KILLER!_

With his eyes back behind the scratchy white gauze, Cloud stepped out of the room, leaving Sephiroth to his own thoughts.

o-O-o-This is a Line-o-O-o

It had been mere hours since Sephiroth's revelation with the blond Cadet. His head was splitting and it felt like his world was spinning under him. There was just too much information to take in. He had more questions than there were answers. He had been many issues about his parental roots that had been questionable, at the least.

If Jenova wasn't his mother, did that mean there was a chance Hojo was not the sperm to his mother's egg? Sephiroth sure as hell hoped that were the case. Every time he remembered that the scientist supposedly sired him, Sephiroth got a numbing tingle up his spine. There was no way the man was even remotely human. The General had a strong belief that Hojo had no soul and his only planetary role was to torture it's poor, insignificant inhabitants.

To say his head was a mess of muddled images was an understatement.

He swiped the key card to his room, having had enough of the endless paper work. He needed sleep! There were more chances of him gathering information from his dreams than trying to hack into the science department's computer.

_Shiva's Tits! _Sephiroth needed a drink.

That posed a problem. SOLDIERS couldn't get drunk on anything not laced with copious amounts of liquor. Unlike Genesis, who kept his pantry loaded with a cornucopia of SOLDIER approved mixtures, his was painfully barren. When had he last gone shopping?

The silver haired General tossed his key-card on the table without a sideways glance, his motions clearly depicting a sort of practiced ease.

Instead of moving towards his sickeningly empty cabinets, Sephiroth opted to trudge through his house, not even bothering with the lights. He knew the route to his bed by heart. His feet effortlessly took him passed a dark hallway and into his room, illuminated only by the green numbers stating he should have come home from work hours before. Not even bothering to divest himself of the burden of his work clothes, or freeing his legs from his boots, Sephiroth mumbled a good night to Masamune from his spot along the wall and planted himself face first into black silk sheets.

He was out before the last strand of hair settled in his wake.

Sephiroth wasn't sure when the darkness ended and the green began. He felt like he was suffocating, lungs burning. Just like when Hojo had the sick idea of throwing him into the Mako tanks to drown multiple times, knowing it wouldn't kill him, the feeling was the same.

A small and delicate hand reached out to him to in the sea of green. Desperate, Sephiroth grasped at the soft fingers, urging them to pull him from the hell he slept himself into. The general wasn't about to question his good fortune so early on in his dream.

The green cleared Sephiroth found himself in a clearing of flowers on a cliff, overlooking what should have been Midgar. The owner the hand that pulled him through the haze was nowhere in sight, but he could distinctly smell lilies, though none resided on the cliff. Like a beacon amidst the flowers stood Angeal's sword. _Zack's Sword._ His mind supplied.

"I'm glad she managed to pull you from the confusion."

Sephiroth whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. His breath almost caught in his throat when he saw Cloud. The Cadet looked much older than he'd seen him just a few hours before. "Don't look so shocked."

"Not much has been able to confuse me as much as a certain Cadet. I was beginning to think myself unflappable." Sephiroth's tone was cold and defensive.

"Unflappable? No. You don't even notice the scars your own body carries in this world." The Cadet moved to sit on the edge of the cliff face.

Sephiroth took a moment to notice that he did indeed have many scars that were unaccounted for. He gently fingered the one that went from his back to and exit wound on his abdomen. "The planet needs you Sephiroth." The silver haired man looked up from himself and over to the blond.

"You are just a dream."

"You have taken my place." The former Hero of the Planet sighed, an almost content sound.

That was just crazy. "I choose my own road. I'll not be led astray by a vixen in my mind. I'm tired! Make the dreams stop."

"Choose your own road?" Cloud all but growled. "You chose my road! I didn't have a choice. Over and over again I watched you die or I watched you kill the only people in my life that mattered. Ifrit's Balls! I had to kill you! I let you play with my strings! I died a little every day, but still I was unable to return to the lifestream.

"Even now, I find myself trapped within you. My body is still my own, but the memory of me lives in you. I only want peace." The blond stopped speaking once more. "Do you know what it is like, floating in a sea of green dust that had once been the lifestream, slowly suffocating because the planet shuddered and died? All must return to the lifestream, even you. But I cannot. It is your turn to be a weapon." The sadness in the blond's voice made it catch in his throat. "I thought you were a hero."

_Hero? _

Suddenly, Sephiroth found himself, once again, floundering in a sea of green. The cliff was gone; flowers, gone. The sword melted away from his vision. The last thing he saw in the sea of green were two very sad eyes that looked so much like his own but were distinctly Cloud's,

Then, he woke up

o-O-o-This is a Line-o-O-o

TBC

_She shouts at you too?_

_The Turks? They want me?_

_What you did was vile. Have you no honor left?_

B/N: Ooooooh lala! okies wheres the rest of the chap? *points accusing finger* You PURPOSEFULLY left Gen out on purpose! Didn't you? Yes you did! Oh I am so on to you! Don't think you're going to get away with it missy! *evil-glare-o-doom*

….

*stare*

…

weeeeeell? Next chap? Come on, we don't have all day...


	7. Not a Monster

Hello my … friends? Don't lynch me!

I have your update here and I and going to start on the next one. I know I had promised some of you an update in December, but a lot has gone on since then. My grandpa took a really bad turn in December and passed away after a 14 year fight with Cancer. Exactly seven days later, my dog passed away.

I hadn't really been able to bring myself to do much in the way of writing since. I feel now I can finally start back to writing this again and I am very sorry for the long wait.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am sure I messaged every one of you, but if I missed someone, feel free to hit me over the head !

Will You Always

Chapter 7

Not a Monster

The dark void gave way to tendrils of green. Genesis stood pensively amidst the lifestream, letting the waves of light ebb and flow against him like a gentle breeze.

Ah. Genesis realized almost immediately what was going on. He had the dream a million times before. The Goddess was going to show up any moment. She was the most beautiful apparition he had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. The sole reason he obsessed over LOVELESS was to one day find the gift of the Goddess in hopes of eventually meeting this woman.

Something in the dream was different though.

In place of the beautiful goddess was a man.

A SOLDIER.

The SOLDIER wore the black turtle neck of a first class, but like all first class SOLDIERs, his uniform was modified. He had a pink ribbon tired around his left bicep, a splash of color strangely out of place. But what really caught Genesis' attention, was the shocking blue eyes, impossibly so, and brilliant golden spikes.

Cloud.

If this vision was anything like what the cadet would grow to be…

He was right. The dream was a sign. He'd found Minerva's gift, and he'd be damned if he would let it go.

Genesis' body moved on its own, like it always did, reaching towards the apparition just before it vanished in an explosion of mako tendrils. He was left alone in darkness as the lifesteam's glow faded.

o-O-o-O-o

General Rhapsodos woke in his bed, feeling rested and better than he had in years. The dream had been wonderful, more so than usual. Yet the more he thought about it, the more the guilt began to gnaw at him. He had not told Hollander about his miraculous recovery. If what he suspected were true, his keeping quiet was keeping Angeal from a cure.

He couldn't just let his friend suffer the pain of degradation with no hope of a cure. He couldn't let his best friend think himself a monster not worth saving. Still, he could not bring himself to deliver an innocent cadet into the indentured life of a science experiment.

He needed to speak with Angeal, but the man had been strangely distant since Genesis had gotten back from Wutai.

Originally, before the golden saucer mission, Genesis had been prepared to go AWOL with Hollander. Now, however, he found that there was no longer a need. He had Minerva's gift. He had Salvation.

Was the risk of sharing it worth it the potential cost?

He needed to tell Angeal just what had happened.

Without realizing it, Genesis had pulled himself out of bed. The bright red letters glared at him, declaring the ungodly hour of 0900. Surely Angeal would have a heart attack. The thought of the fright he could cause made being up early all the better.

All too soon, the red leather clad SOLDER first made his way through his apartment building. He lived in a complex just inside LOVELESS Avenue. The sector 8 fountain filled his ears. He found himself grateful for the lack of nature. When he lived in the same apartment complex as Angeal, the SOLDER had plants everywhere. He remembered setting a few of them on fire in rage when he started to find bugs in his room. It was no wonder Angeal had found him such a great apartment, well away from all things… Natural.

The auburn haired SOLDER snickered smugly, swiping his identification card. He even surprised the ShinRa employee standing by the entrance stairs when he accepted the sports drink Really he was just in too good a mood to put her down and if it was free it couldn't hurt to have been prepared for his talk with Angeal.

He swiped his keycard and pressed the 51st floor, ignoring the stares from the many office workers and the odd scientist crammed in the elevator. He should have taken the glass one.

Thankfully after the first few stops, most of the other occupants got off, leaving Genesis with the odd Scientist heading up to the labs. When the Elevator stopped at the 51st floor, Genesis smirked. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises… Nothing shall forestall my return."

The doors slid shut behind him. He was sure he had given the lab techs a fright. They would probably tell Hollander that his project went nuts. After all, when did he ever smirk at anyone from the labs. Worse yet, he was spotted awake, alive! And in positive temperament before lunch. something definitely was up.

He rapped gently on the door to the office next to his own. Hell he would probably even do some paperwork-

No.

Crushing that line of thought instantly, Genesis reflected that while he may be awake, and in the morning of all things, even he wasn't that crazed.

"Genesis?!" Angeal's worried voice sounded from behind his desk.

"'Geal." Genesis smirked as he stepped into the room, flopping down into a chair across the desk from the burly First.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Genesis gave his friend a far off look before it was replaced by a cocky smirk. "My friend, the fates are cruel… There are no dreams, no honor remains… The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

"Loveless… act…" Angeal thought for a moment.

"Act Four." Genesis wasn't in the mood to see his friend floundering for the right answer when it really wasn't the point of the quote.

Angeal looked at Genesis strangely.

"My friend…" Genesis shook his head, peeling off his leather coat. Under he wore the sleeveless uniform of a First. The black uniform made the pale skin stand out. Where there had once been an angry red slash and painful blackened cells was fresh, pink, skin. "I am a bad man. I see what I want and take it. The gift of the goddess is everlasting. I have sampled the fruit of the planet to find salvation."

Genesis watched Angeal carefully. "Strife?"

Angeal was no idiot. He quickly put two and two together and gave Genesis a pointed look to continue.

"I have done some things I am not proud of-"

"What did you do?" Angeal interrupted. If the dark look in his friend's face was anything to go by, Genesis would soon need there to be more than a desk between them.

"During the mission… I forced myself on him." Genesis did not meet his friends gaze as he uttered his misconduct. "I'm not sure what madness I was possessed by, but I thought I was thinking quite clearly at the time. I…"

"You raped him? What you did was vile! Have you no honor left?" The cold tone from Angeal sent shivers down Genesis' spine.

"I did not come here to confess my sins." Genesis huffed. "Strife and I will deal with our issues without your input." His aloof tone was back in full swing. "I thought I would share an antidote with you, should Strife be amiable to the idea of visiting a researcher unaffiliated with ShinRa."

Angeal was silent for a moment, and Genesis could only assume he was lost in thought. "Shalua Rui." He said at last.

o-O-o-O-o

Cloud Strife looked helplessly up at the two SOLDIER Seconds.

"Please? Spike?" Zack Fair gave a pouting puppy face, only to receive an elbow to the gut by Kunsel.

"Strife, I am really going out on a limb here. I'm pits at materia, I can hardly cast a fire from a mastered materia." The brunette took his helmet off, looking right at Cloud.

"I'm not sure how I can help you though." Cloud was a little unnerved by the two powerful SOLDIERs asking him for help. He was sure Zack was simply asking for his friend's sake, as there were hints that he would be making First soon.

"I'll give you first dibbs on good materia from my missions." Green eyes pleaded at blue, and Cloud took a deep breath.

Cloud nodded his head after what felt like forever. "I'm not going to promise anything." He muttered softly.

_Danger. _

Cloud looked up abruptly. The corner of his eyes he saw a flash of red leather.

"Z-Zack, let's go under the plate. You said I was going to meet your girlfriend." He knew from the puzzled looks he was receiving that the two SOLDIERs knew something was up.

Kunsel just shrugged and Cloud relaxed a little. "Well I am off on a mission. I'll be back tonight." He waved and Cloud found himself alone with Zack.

The Blond started to tug Zack to the elevators, not wanting to be caught in the same room as Genesis, let alone the same floor. "Dang spike. I didn't know you were so interested in my girl." He chuckled.

Cloud didn't calm down until they reached the station that would take them to Sector 5. He hadn't seen Genesis since their disastrous mission and he wanted it to stay that way.

"…and then she said, ' nothin' what a moogle with you?

Cloud looked up, startled. "Um, what?"

He could see the irritated look on Zack's face. "I was telling you a joke. Have you been listening at all for the last ten minutes?"

The blond smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Zack. I was lost in thought… I think."

Zack Fair gave a disgruntled Cloud a noogie, pulling him into a headlock.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Cloud groaned, trying to fight his way out of the headlock. While his enhancements made him a great fighter against his fellow cadets and anyone NOT in SOLDIER, he was helpless when going up against Zack the Super Pup.

"Come on, the Church is through the market, just keep a watchful eye on your wallet. Some kid totally robbed me last time." Cloud believed that.

The more they walked and the closer they got to their destination the sweeter the planet's voice became.

_Love. Protect. Love. Child. _

Cloud felt warm and light.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so… uplifted.

"Hey Spike? Earth to Spike?" Cloud looked up startled. When had they reached the church? Cloud looked up at the plate above. Zack had fallen from up THERE?!

"Sorry. I have been… distracted."

"Zack?" The hesitant female voice chimed as the door opened. Cloud felt his mouth go dry. He had never really met a girl, unless Tifa or Cissnei counted, and both of them had either used him as a practice dummy or a dress up doll.

Protect. Cetra. Child. Love. Love. Safe.

"Cetra?" Cloud wasn't aware he had spoken out loud, but from the shocked look the green eyed woman gave, he assumed he had.

"You were…" Aerith paused and all Cloud could do was listen in horror as she said something he'd heard from the planet. "a mistake?"

_MISTAKE! WEAPON! WRONG! _

Cloud winced grabbing his head. The planet was so LOUD. He vaguely noticed the woman he still never properly met grab her head as well.

"She-She shouts at you too?" he asked, sure that Zack was confused if the worried hovering was anything to go by.

"Not… normally."

The planet went silent before returning to the soft hum from before.

_Love. Child. Safe. Protect. Love. _

"What the heck just happened?" Zack's voice was very worried.

"Nothing. It's ok." Cloud shook his head, feeling more relaxed. Everything was fine. "Hey Zack, I think I am going to head back; I don't feel so good." Cloud was hardly trusting the use of his own voice. He craved the silent touch of the General. Even the soothing voice of the Planet felt wrong.

He was out of the church before Zack could protest. Faintly, he heard the woman apologizing to Zack. "…said something bad…" Cloud knew she had just used the very words the planet was shouting without filtering, but it hurt to hear someone else call him a mistake. He didn't understand.

Why was he born?

Was he really a mistake?

Cloud tugged at his hair, his head throbbing. He just wanted silence for once. He wanted to fit in.

The beeping from his PHS caught his attention. The phone had been a gift from Reno for, as the Turk put it, saving his glorious ass. The thought made the corners of Cloud's mouth curve up. He looked down at the text message.

I see you, yo! ~Red

"Reno?" Cloud looked up. Had he been so lost in his thoughts? Shit… where was he? His head had been down and his feet had just run off. There was a large structure with guards towering over him. The words Honey Bee Hive glared at him. How ironic.

"You were really walkin' with some…" The voice that interrupted Cloud's self pity paused. "…Intent, yo." Cloud looked around, seeing Reno leaning against the building.

"What do you want?" Cloud looked skeptical. They hadn't seen one another since the two of them had been brought back from the hell of a mission.

"Awe Cloudie! That's no way to talk to a friend." Cissnei stepped out behind Reno, making Cloud even more wary.

"Good afternoon Cissnei." Cloud raised a brow, remembering his last altercation with the woman. "Can I help you?"

Cloud heard the woman giggle and felt his face grow flush.

"Strife."

Was that Tseng?

"Sir!" Cloud took a small step back.

"At ease, you are officially off duty cadet" Cloud didn't move. Tseng continued " We have come here to ask something of you." Tseng was a very formal person. Cloud was a very formal person as well, having been raised in the wild only instilled a stronger hierarchy for the level of command.

The tall Wutain stepped from the shadows. Cloud observed the folders in his right hand and the very large black man that loomed behind him. "Cloud Strife." Tseng snapped, redirecting his gaze, and Cloud couldn't help but stiffen to attention. "In here are the specs for a Proposition. The Investigation Sector for the Department of General Affairs would formally like to invite to join our elite task force." Tseng stepped back, motioning to Cissnei.

"In your hand you have the mission specs for a mission that will take place in 58 days at 0400 hours. You are to memorize the parameters and select a partner from the Turks. Once you have selected a mission partner, send word to the acting director." She gestured to the Wutain leader. "After your mission, should you choose not to accept our offer we will accept your refusal. Until then, you will be treated as a Turk prospect."

Reno smirked, the twin tattoos crinkling with his smile. "I have taken the liberty of re-arranging your workload."

"The Turks? You want me?" Cloud stood still, staring down at the papers that had been thrust into his hand.

_SOLDIER. SOLDIER. _

"I-I…" Cloud frowned deeply, his eyes trained at his steel-toe boots, noticing a fleck of dirt. "Um… thank you?"

Tseng's chuckle surprised Cloud. "You are probably the only person to sound so unsure when being given a chance of a lifetime." He shook his head, motioning to his Turks to move out.

"Be careful yo, you're hanging solo under the plate Cloudie." Reno gave the bewildered cadet a toothy grin and a saucy wink. "The Train is back that way, passed the playground."

"Reno." Rude, the large man who had remained silent grunted at the redhead and Cloud watched nervously as all the Turks dispersed into the shadows.

o-O-o-O-o

Genesis wandered aimlessly through the slum sectors. He was lost in his thoughts. He never expected to heal from his degradation, at least so soon. Hollander had abandoned their plan to leave ShinRa when Genesis came back in less than two weeks from a very successful campaign in Wutai.

All his thoughts kept going back to one extraordinary cadet. Cloud. What was it about the kid that made Genesis so out of sorts?

Ironically, or perchance the hand of fate, the SOLDIER Commander was pulled from his reverie by the exact same chocobo blond he had been musing over. Cloud had somehow managed to make his way into the park in sector 6. On any normal day, the slum kids would be out playing , but it was well and passed dusk, probably even late at night.

"Skipping curfew?"

The deer-in-the-headlights look that Cloud exhibited when their eyes met was new, uncomfortable even. The kid usually had a way of keeping his composure and remaining in control in almost all situations.

"Why so morose? There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." Genesis leaned against the slide Cloud was sitting on top of.

"Sir."

Well that was anti-climactic, Genesis thought. "I have something for you actually."

Genesis noticed Cloud stare down at him in question. "What, sir?"

"From the mission… The earnings from the race…" Genesis jumped up onto the slide, making his own perch on top of the penguin, just above Cloud's position. "I put them into an account for you. Cadets make next to nothing… "He trailed off.

"I'd have nothing to spend it on, Sir. No one to send it hom— "

Genesis cut the cadet off. "Then use it to buy wolf kibble." He huffed, not used to anyone acting put out just by receiving a gift.

He wasn't expecting the chuckle that came from Cloud's mouth. "Actually, I'm sure Fenrir would like a deep fried Chocobo." Genesis shook his head, dropping a bank card to Cloud.

"What are you doing down here?"

Cloud looked up at him. Genesis found himself lost in those impossibly blue eyes. "Sir, do you ever feel like you were a mistake?"

A mistake? What the hell would cause the kid to think that? He had so much going for him. "What would put that in your mind?"

Genesis was met with silence before Cloud finally spoke. "I came down here with Zack. I didn't even get to meet his girlfriend, not really anyway. I think she was like me, except… different. It was hard to explain, but…" Genesis frowned, watching the boy run pale hands through golden hair. "I don't know… she said the same thing the planet often says. She called me a mistake. I'm sure she didn't mean it… but..."

The long suffering sigh tore at Genesis' heart. Many would assume he didn't have much of one, but the SOLDIER just didn't like people. "You don't even know what you did. . ." Genesis whispered before shoving Cloud down the slide and jumping to the dirt himself. "Get your ass back to base Cadet. No need to wallow in self-pity. "

"What, like you?"

Genesis flinched at the biting tone.

"Yes. Like me." Genesis snapped back, grabbing Cloud by the arm. "I am a terrible person, but I am a person. I'm not a monster. And you, Cloud Strife, are no mistake." He shoved Cloud towards the train station.

"Sir? I need my mission packet." Genesis frowned. Mission?

"What mission?" He flipped through the non-descript file. "The Turks?!"

"I wasn't really thinking of joining… sir."

Genesis would be damned if he let that happen. "Then don't." He shrugged, handing the folder to the blond and shoving him towards the station once more . It was well passed the time for Cloud to get back to base. He'd already missed lights out. Genesis could only assume the kid would have punishment duty for a while.

o-O-o-O-o

Sephiroth glared down at his new computer desk. It had taken two weeks to get his office back in working order after Zack's mental breakdown. He had a lot on his mind, and for some reason he could not get Strife out of it.

He'd been able to sleep a bit without nightmares after his encounter with the boy, but they were back once again. The General pushed a stray strand of silver hair behind his ear and out from his face.

"Sir." The loud raping on his office door startled Sephiroth from of his musings.

"Come in."

Corporal McNair entered, pushing a very familiar blond in front of him. "Sorry to bother you, sir. This 'un came in after lights out."

Sephiroth felt a headache coming on. "Leave him. You are dismissed Corporal." The General watched as the man scrambled for escape as he exited the room. "Well?"

"Sir." Cloud stood visibly taller, his arms locked behind his back, even though his hands were full of papers.

"At ease." Sephiroth went back to staring at his desk for a moment before he began rummaging through his drawer.

"Why, pray tell, are you late?"

Sephiroth didn't even bother looking at the vixen. He'd be damned if he let that siren put him under his spell.

"I lost track of time, Sir."

That answer was _not_ good enough. "You were off base past lights out." Sephiroth paused, prompting Cloud to respond.

"Sir. I take responsibility for my actions. There is no excuse, Sir." Sephiroth was not accepting that bull.

"What about the papers." He stood, circling the cadet.

"Mission parameters, Sir."

_Mission?_ Sephiroth didn't hear anything about another mission for Strife. He'd even put a flag on his file. He should have known everything.

"Sir. The Turks approached me with the mission, Sir."

"Cut it with the filler! You are avoiding answering the original question cadet. I have no patience for trying babble." Sephiroth snatched the folder from the blond in irritation, and motioned for him to take the seat. If the Turks had their eyes on one of _his_ future SOLDIERs, then they had another thing coming. It made sense after he read the report from the annoying Redhead. Tseng would be getting an ear full at the very least.

"General, I am pretty sure I don't wish to join the Turks." This caused Sephiroth to look back towards the cunning vixen.

"Why not?"

Sephiroth watched the blonde's face. "I should have never existed. Nothing else in life is clear to me except SOLDIER. Everyone in SOLDIER, my soul… it seems to feel at home here." This golden temptress was something else. He was a beguiling siren with passionate cat-like eyes.

_Wait. Cat… like?_ Sephiroth looked again, but they were once more impossibly blue. He shuddered, his mind drifting off.

He felt Masamune pierce though his flesh skewering him like some pig. _Not again…_ His flesh burned where the sharp blade pierced. He saw his own twisted smile as he was killing himself.

"General?" The light touch of a hand on his shoulder brought the vision to an end. He was once again staring at his blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Sephiroth mumbled, turning his attention back to the file with Strife's mission. On top of the papers was a note, written in neat scrawl:

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._

Genesis. What was going on? "Strife, you are dismissed. Make sure this doesn't happen again." He slammed the folder shut and handed it back to the cadet.

"Yes, sir." With that, Sephiroth watched Cloud get up and leave. He didn't relax until the door quietly shut behind the blond distraction. It was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued

_I never said he would be without punishment. _

_Fenrir, what makes a human? _

_I killed you. You died so many times by my hands…_

B.N.:

*SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

YAY Gen Gen FINALLY met Cloud, and kind of made amends, kind of… ish. I think they mostly just ignored what happened, because avoidance of what really bugging you always works well in positive, stable relationships. All it took was a year, a lot of elbow-grease pestering, a free Comic-con pass bribe and lot of poking and a LOT of impersonating Zack's puppy eyes to get this out.

_*Son of a Chocobo* _Well I'm starting this early as there no way im waiting till next to find out what happens next, so you better get crackalaking!


End file.
